Aldéran 40 : Lueurs dans la nuit
by iloveharlock
Summary: Aveugle, totalement dépendant de son entourage, Aldéran ne peut que subir les événements. Myrhon Kendeler est bien décidé à prendre sa revanche et à profiter des faiblesses de son ennemi juré. Aldéran approche d'un tournant décisif de sa vie mais tout peut encore basculer, vers le bien ou vers le mal.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro et Clio appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian appartient à Aerandir Linaewen qui m'autorise à le lui emprunter et à l'utiliser.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

A l'entrée de la Générale Shale Elumaire sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention de l'AL-99, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, mais se détournèrent rapidement, chacun reprenant ses occupations.

Seul Soreyn se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

- Générale Elumaire, je suis le Capitaine Romdall. Je m'attendais à votre venue. Si vous voulez bien me suivre à la salle de réunion ?

- Oui, mon temps est précieux, fit-elle sèchement. Je ne devrais même pas être là…

- Je ne pense pas que mon Général ait souhaité ce qui lui arrive, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda, à qui la moutarde montait au nez et qui ne comprenait pas comment son ombrageux ami roux pouvait supporter les échanges prolongés avec sa paire. Sans compter qu'il ne peut pas recherche le cadet de ses fils !

- Je crois que vous êtes bien assez nombreux pour cela, que je vous soupçonne même d'y accorder plus de temps que de nécessaire en regard des autres affaires en cours. Je mettrai votre insolence sur le compte de votre souci pour votre ami. Mais je n'en supporterai une autre.

- Prenez place, Générale, se contenta de proposer Soreyn tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle de réunion.

Shale Elumaire but une gorgée du café servi par Lorèze avant qu'elle ne rejoigne ses collègues secrétaires et ne les laisse en tête-à-tête.

- En l'absence du Général Skendromme et de Kycham Kendeler, vous parviendrez à gérer l'AL-99 ? reprit-elle ensuite. Je dois le savoir car le Bureau n'a pas à pâtir de la défection de votre supérieur.

- Je peux m'occuper de l'AL-99. Mon Général m'a formé en ce sens. En revanche, je ne sais rien des Divisions Sectorielles !

- C'est pour cela que je suis venue. J'ai ouvert une cellule provisoire au SIGiP pour que ses membres s'en occupent. Cette matière est effectivement bien trop pointue pour vous, Capitaine.

- Si je comprends bien, vous allez mettre plusieurs personnes pour effectuer les tâches dont mon Général se charge d'ordinaire, avec en plus la charge du Bureau lui-même ?

- C'est le minimum. Après tout, ces Militaires ont d'ailleurs également d'autres tâches à continuer d'assumer. Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ? fit-elle ensuite, percevant parfaitement l'animosité de son interlocuteur mais ne parvenant plus à le prendre en défaut d'impertinence.

- Kycham Kendeler sera de retour bien avant mon Général. Il quitte l'hôpital demain. Les lésions à la tête étaient multiples mais sans trop de gravité.

- Je suis surprise qu'un meurtrier en puissance comme son oncle ne l'ait pas battu à mort…

- Oui, c'est surprenant ne put qu'admettre Soreyn. Je suppose qu'il était pressé de peaufiner ses autres plans. Il n'a toujours pas été établi comment il avait pu déjouer la surveillance de la patrouille et se rendre au Pensionnat pour y enlever le petit Albior – sans compter que de l'extérieur, il n'avait aucun moyen de parvenir à son étage ! En fait, nous devons constater qu'il est parfaitement irréprochable ! Il semble même témoigner de la tristesse au fait que sa blonde serveuse l'ait plaqué du jour au lendemain et ait quitté du même coup son emploi.

- Ce genre d'individu n'a aucun sentiment, détrompez-vous ! siffla Shale avec une rage qui surprit Soreyn. Il est dangereux, un point c'est tout. Il serait grand temps que les Enquêteurs le prennent en défaut, cet homme est une honte pour les Polices !

Et ce fut là que le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda comprit que la conduite de Myrhon Kendeler était presque un affront direct envers elle !

- Quant à Aldéran, il termine son séjour de formation au Centre pour Aveugles. Si les derniers tests sont concluants, il devrait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, à se refamiliariser avec les lieux, et un chien devrait lui être confié.

La Générale du SIGiP esquissa un sourire.

- Quelque chose me souffle que vous allez prendre vos fonctions à la tête de l'AL-99 avec un peu d'avance, conclut-elle en se levant.

* * *

Maïne Nir ouvrit la porte à Soreyn, sourit largement.

- Ta visite va faire plaisir à Kycham ! fit-elle en l'étreignant longuement. Il s'inquiète tant pour Aldie et pour le boulot, mais vu sa convalescence, on ne lui donne guère accès aux nouvelles.

- Et lui, comment va-t-il ?

- Plus fatigué et plus faible qu'il ne veut le reconnaître. Mais il se bat bec et ongles pour pouvoir reprendre ses activités au plus vite. Je te laisse avec lui, je vais préparer des rafraîchissements.

- Ta santé avant tout ! jeta Soreyn en s'installant dans la véranda où se trouvait son ami.

- Je vais moins mal que je n'en donne l'air, affirma Kycham qui ne pouvait dissimuler sa pâleur et ses joues creuses. Je crois que mon oncle a perdu la main avec le temps.

- Ça m'étonnerait. On lui posera la question une fois qu'on aura eu une bonne raison de le placer en garde à vue ! gronda Soreyn.

- Aucun indice pour retrouver le petit Albior ?

- Rien de plus que je ne t'avais rapporté la dernière fois. On a relevé des traces de lutte, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, mais le mur est à pic. Aucun être humain n'aurait pu se hisser depuis l'extérieur. Et s'il était sorti par le couloir, les caméras ne l'auraient pas loupé.

- Un ennemi de son petit monde surnaturel ? avança Kycham.

- - C'est la seule option qu'il nous reste, mais difficile à présenter aux Enquêteurs, soupira Soreyn. D'autant plus que si c'est la vérité, nous ne sommes absolument pas armés pour l'affronter et reprendre Albior. Et Aldéran est désormais totalement dépendant de son entourage, j'ignore si ses talents particuliers peuvent compenser sa cécité, mais je doute qu'il soit en état d'agir, à quel que niveau que ce soit.

Kycham s'assombrit.

- Et lui, comment va-t-il ? Il y a un diagnostic de posé ?

Soreyn mit quelques instants avant de répondre, n'ayant pas touché au thé glacé servi, la fiancée de son ami s'étant retirée pour les laisser discuter tranquillement.

- Non, renseigna-t-il enfin. L'inflammation est encore beaucoup trop importante que pour évaluer la gravité et l'étendue des brûlures. Il faut que cela se résorbe, dans un premier temps, mais c'est une évidence qu'il a bien morflé !

- Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se soit débattu face à Pryom, se retrouver dans le noir, désorienté, si ça se trouve il n'a même pas reconnu sa voix ! Sans compter qu'il n'avait sans doute aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé ! Et donc, Soreyn, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui…

- … Aldéran n'y voit absolument rien. Ils viennent de lui apprendre les rudiments pour se retrouver un minimum, mais ce sera de toute façon un long apprentissage. Et les inquiétudes qu'il a pour Albior ne vont pas l'aider à gérer correctement sa cécité.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Il faut absolument confondre ton oncle. On doit sauver le gamin et le rendre à son père. Je sais qu'Aldie lui a interdit de se servir de ses propres pouvoirs, mais la configuration de situation est vraiment particulière !

- Je reviendrai au plus vite, promit encore Kycham que la conversation avait pourtant presque complètement épuisé.

* * *

Du bout des doigts, Aldéran sentit une truffe humide et une langue douce lui barbouilla la main.

- Vous la connaissez, c'est Agla. Elle a nourri le chiot de Drixie. Agla va vous guider. Pour le chiot, il faudra attendre pour l'accueillir chez vous car ce n'est vraiment pas le moment que vous l'ayez dans le chemin. Bon retour chez vous, Aldéran.

- Merci.

- Et moi, je suis là, fit Ayvanère en le prenant par le bras pour le guider jusqu'à son cabriolet sur le parking du Centre pour Aveugles.

Bien que ce soit elle la voyante, Ayvanère se serra plus étroitement contre son mari alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil du duplex.

- Je crois que ta maniaquerie légendaire va te servir dans cette épreuve. Ta mémoire t'indique où se trouve chaque objet, ça va t'aider.

- Génial, grinça le grand rouquin balafré, lugubre.

Il pivota légèrement, heurtant une table basse, envoyant au sol un vase fragile sur les dalles du hall d'entrée où il se brisa en mille morceaux.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Désormais première levée, Ayvanère s'occupait d'abord des soins à prodiguer à son mari.

Pour la première fois de la journée, elle avait délicatement nettoyé ses yeux, avait fait tomber quelques gouttes de collyre et avait fini en fixant de nouvelles compresses imbibées d'un baume huileux apaisant autant destiné à soulager desdits soins que pour apaiser le feu des brûlures dû à l'explosion de la grenade neutralisante.

Ils avaient pu ensuite partager un de leurs moments préféré, sous la douche et elle l'avait laissé se sécher pendant qu'elle finissait de lui préparer ses vêtements. Aldéran s'était habillé tandis qu'elle était descendue à la cuisine pour les préparatifs du petit déjeuner.

Depuis le couloir, Agla avait vu son maître prêt et avait compris qu'elle pouvait rentrer dans la chambre, le harnais posé par Ayvanère quand elle avait quitté l'étage. Guidé par la chienne couleur de caramel, Aldéran avait retrouvé des lieux infiniment familiers mais qui dans son état actuel demeuraient soudain mystérieux, un peu inaccessibles, et où il ne pouvait encore rien faire.

Prudente, Ayvanère l'avait fait s'installer à la table de la salle à manger où il était bien assis et sans aucun risque de se heurter à quoi que ce soit et couverts et plats disposés de façon parfaitement géométrique et dont il avait le schéma gravé en tête.

Le repas pris, Aldéran était sorti avec Agla, reconnaissant également les éléments de son quartier, la chienne le guidant avec autorité mais aussi douceur, tandis que la canne télescopique blanche le renseignait sur des matériaux auxquels il n'avait jamais pris garde jusque-là !

A son retour, Ayvanère l'avait embarqué dans son cabriolet pour le conduire à l'Atelier de Formation du quartier où il aurait à poursuivre son apprentissage de la vie dans le noir complet.

Elle était ensuite revenue à l'appartement pour effectuer son propre travail.

- Mais, est-ce une certitude que ce soit bien Kendeler, Myrhon, qui… jeta Skyrone à qui la question devait brûler les lèvres depuis un bon moment.

Ayvanère ne put effectivement contenir une grimace.

- Bien sûr qu'il n'y a aucune preuve contre lui, qu'il est notoire que vu de quelle famille ils sont issus nos fils sont des cibles toutes désignées pour un enlèvement crapuleux – d'où leur sécurité depuis la naissance, tout comme toi et tes frères et sœur avez eue autour de vous. Mais Kendeler est le dernier des trois, et il voue une haine viscérale à mon époux. Et vu que nous étions tous rassemblés autour d'Aldie, il s'en est pris à celui qui était le plus faible, toutes proportions gardées.

- Comment a-t-il pu approcher Albior ! ? se récria-t-il encore. Cette chambre était inaccessible de l'extérieur, mon frère et toi ne pouviez qu'y avoir veillé !

Skyrone caressa nerveusement sa courte barbe argentée.

- Si c'était un ennemi de ce petit monde particulier, Aldie aurait perçu quelque chose ! protesta-t-il encore. Ses talents auraient compensé à son handicap actuel, j'imagine ? Il peut percevoir des sensations sans que la distance ou même le temps influent, aussi j'imagine que son énergie serait capable de lui donner une troisième vue, je dirais. Je me trompe, c'est possible, j'ai une vision un peu idéaliste ou romanesque de cet univers, mais j'aimerais me raccrocher à cette idée. Car, l'autre option…

- Il y a deux options, rappela Ayvanère dont le regard fuyait légèrement celui de son beau-frère.

- Pour l'instant c'est la plus pessimiste qui l'emporte, gémit Skyrone. Les lésions à ses yeux sont sévères.

- Je ne le sais que trop… Aldie ne devrait que se concentrer sur sa propre guérison, ses progrès, sa nouvelle vie dans l'obscurité – mais il est normal qu'il se tourmente pour Albior et l'impuissance le ronge.

Skyrone fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Ce lien entre eux, il est rompu ? Non, je ne peux pas y croire !

- Aldéran s'exprime assez peu sur ce sujet, ça lui fait trop mal et je pense aussi qu'il ne sait absolument pas où il en est, reprit-elle. Ce qu'Aldie a dû considérer comme son sens le plus important lui fait soudain défaut, il est perdu dans les ténèbres, il ne sait absolument pas où diriger son énergie, la plupart du temps il ne réalise même pas à quel endroit précis il se trouve. Tout ce qui lui était familier, qu'il aurait reconnu les yeux fermés, est devenu un environnement inconnu et hostile ! Sans compter…

- Oui, Ayvi ? fit-il doucement, posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Pour que le lien marche, Aldéran et Albior doivent s'appeler mutuellement. Quand Albior a sacrifié son énergie pour son père, il s'est retrouvé sans forces, isolé, impossible à localiser. Aldéran disperse peut-être son énergie à tout-va et désespérément dans toutes les directions, si Albior dort – au mieux – il n'aura aucun écho.

- Albior est vivant, tu dois t'y raccrocher ! intima Skyrone. Car pour ce que j'en ai compris, si Myrhon Kendeler veut négocier ou faire chanter mon frère, l'attirer à lui, il lui faudra prouver que le gamin est en vie, en bonne santé !

Ayvanère se leva brusquement, marchant de long en large.

- Sky, j'ai jadis dressé le profil de Kendeler – tout comme je l'avais fait pour Wolpart – je ne l'ai jamais avoué, sauf que cette fois-là ce fut après qu'il ait tenté d'assassiner Aldéran. Et Kendeler ne peut pas être cerné par un profil !

- Comment cela ?

- Cet homme n'est ni Balance ni Gémeaux, Vierge en fait. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il a la plus complexe des doubles personnalités que j'aie rencontrée ! Il est le côté pile de la Justice qu'il a servie avec tout son noir côté pour en faire le plus remarquable des Colonels, et il est le côté face de cet être sans scrupules et ambitieux prêt à tout pour conserver la direction des Bureaux fusionnés. Bref au final un animal de mort que rien ne peut arrêter et qui ne fera que monter en puissance…

- Oui, Ayvi, pourquoi ce temps de suspension ?

- Sky, il y a aussi deux hypothèses pour l'enlèvement d'Albior : une créature surnaturelle du passé ou nouvelle pour s'en prendre au Gardien du Sanctuaire de Terra IV, ou un être récemment créé et aux pouvoirs surhumains – comme ceux auxquels mon mari s'est confronté récemment.

- Les Tarés, comprit Skyrone. Tu penses que Kendeler, Myrhon, a pu entrer en contact avec ceux non encore identifiés et toujours en liberté, et qu'il a voulu se faire préparer des cocktails particuliers pour enfin se lancer dans ses propres desseins puisque les deux autres membres du trio étaient hors-jeu !

- C'est là encore une éventualité à envisager, reprit Ayvanère.

- Tu revois ton profil de Kendeler ?

- Oui, mais il est vraiment très complexe et il est en perpétuels changements, surtout s'il est devenu un zombie vivant et parfaitement conscient de ses actes !

Skyrone se racla la gorge.

- Comment va Aldéran ?

- Mal. Il n'est plus dans un cercueil, mais il est dans le noir. Pour un homme aussi fier, indépendant, hyperactif, c'est sans doute le pire des supplices imaginables ! Aldéran sait qu'il doit tenir bon pour notre fils cadet, mais à se consumer dans son impuissance il se détruit lui-même, bien plus qu'il n'en a seulement conscience… Skyrone, mon mari se bat de toutes ses forces mais il n'est pas en état, son handicap le rend fou tout court – il ne se résignera pas comme toi, mais c'est cette bataille qui a commencé à le ravager depuis qu'il a repris conscience à la Clinique et a compris pour les brûlures… Ce sont des temps pénibles qui nous attendent, Sky, et pas uniquement pour la cécité d'Aldie.

Ayvanère serra les poings.

- Si Aldéran demeure dans la nuit, après presque cinquante ans à mener toutes ces croisades, bonnes ou mauvaises, je ne crois pas qu'il le supportera.

- Mais, tu viens de dire…

- Aldéran se battra pour Albior, ensuite, je ne présumerai de rien… Une fois mon démon rouquin fou furieux lâché – et il est le jumeau Maléfique – il partira dans tous les égarements possibles, et j'ignore si en-dehors d'Albior quelqu'un est capable de le canaliser, de le contrôler. Aldéran, sous les émotions peut faire exploser l'énergie en lui et dans les circonstances actuelles de façon irréfléchie, et là tu devines aisément que même votre père ne peut s'interposer. Ce ne sont pas de dures semaines qui se profilent, mais de terribles moments. Aldéran va à la fois donner le meilleur de lui-même pour récupérer Albior et il va être anéanti par toutes ces épreuves bien trop rudes alors qu'il est loin d'avoir fini sa thérapie, et le voilà replongé dans le noir… Mon pauvre amour, je me sens à mon tour tellement sans moyens de l'aider.

- Il va te falloir tenir bon, Ayvi, car un Aldie en proie à ses pulsions, c'est destructeur au possible et là, sans son sens principal pour lui, il ne t'épargnera pas, oui même toi…

- Je l'ai compris, je m'y attends mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez solide.

- Il le faudra, et nous serons tous là, auprès de toi, auprès de vous tous. Quand Aldie rentre-t-il ?

- Il termine son « écolage » milieu d'après-midi. Ensuite, il pourra se reposer jusqu'en début de soirée. Tu veux rester ?

- Non, il a encore besoin de son cocon familial, le plus proche. Papa et moi restons à mon appart. Tu nous tiens au courant ?

- Bien sûr.

Ayvanère consulta sa montre.

- Je vais le rechercher !

- Et moi, je m'en vais !

* * *

Bien que les lunettes noires dissimulent le regard, Shale Elumaire tressaillit quand Aldéran se pencha légèrement vers elle.

- Je suis prêt à abattre tous les Généraux du SIGiP s'ils se mettaient sur ma route, m'empêchaient de remplir mes objectifs. Et vous savez que je serai sans pitié !

Shale Elumaire se réveilla en sursaut.

- Un cauchemar… Pourtant, je suis certaine que cette scène est parfaitement plausible. Ce rouquin est fou à lier et voilà pourquoi il fait merveille dans son job… Mais je vomis toujours ce genre d'être ! Que, à son tour, il ne transgresse plus les limites, sinon je le relèverai de ses fonctions !

Elle sourit largement, se rallongeant, paisible.

- Inutile, je n'ai qu'à attendre encore un peu et je renverrai ce handicapé à une retraite prématurée et définitive !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

La porte du duplex s'ouvrant, Aldéran tressaillit, se raidit et attendit que le visiteur approche encore.

- Soreyn, tu as le code d'accès désormais ?

- Ayvi me l'a confié, au cas où… Elle ne t'avait rien dit ? Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait sursauter !

- J'ai reconnu une des tes eaux de toilettes préférées, et si Aglaé a réagi, je l'ai calmée, mais elle t'aurait sauté dessus si tu t'en étais pris à moi ! C'est bien toi, Soreyn ?

- Tes sens s'aiguisent, bien que je reconnaisse que ma fragrance soit beaucoup trop musquée, surtout pour les Interventions ce qui m'oblige à me doucher soigneusement avant de partir. Tu es seul, Aldie ?

- Oui, ma femme me laisse seul souvent en fin d'après-midi. Elle a ses rapports à rendre et, curieusement elle doit songer que je ne vais pas filer en douce chercher des cigarettes au coin de la rue et mettre les bouts au volant de mon tout-terrain noir ou de son cabriolet bleu azur !

- Tu l'attends, ton épouse ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? glapit Aldéran. Je connais désormais les moindres détails de cet appartement, ils m'ont été confirmés dans la 3D de mes ténèbres. Mais mon autonomie s'arrête là… quoi qu'on me dise, quoi qu'on me promette…

- Tu progresses, il ne faut pas te braquer ou songer que tu es impuissant, Aldie !

- Non, je suis seulement aveugle ! aboya encore le grand rouquin balafré. Et je suis cloué sur ce canapé alors que le cadet de mes fils a été kidnappé – par inconnu, soi-disant – et toujours porté disparu ! Comment crois-tu que je me sente ? Comment imagines-tu ce que je peux seulement ressentir ?

- Je ne le puis, en dépit de toute mon empathie, de toute ma sympathie pour toi… Cette épreuve est inhumaine, atroce, et si tôt venue après l'autre martyr… Aldéran, dis-moi que ça va aller ? Nous sommes tous sur le coup, bien plus que nous ne le devrions – comme l'a compris la Générale Shale Elumaire – mais il était hors de question qu'on te laisse dans cette situation, surtout avec ton petit cœur prisonnier !

- Merci, les amis. J'aimerais tant… Mais je ne peux rien. Soreyn, je ne capte rien de mon petit poussin, je n'ai aucun écho de lui…

- Nous nous en occupons, assura Soreyn qui avait ramené des verres de grenadine, les avait posés sur la table basse.

- Non, il y a quelque chose de changé en Kendeler, j'en ai le pressentiment, mais je ne peux rien préciser de particulier… Il est différent, et tellement puissant désormais… Soreyn, Kendeler s'est métamorphosé mais j'ignore comment ou en quoi…

Soreyn finit presque d'un trait sa grenadine.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Je le ressens, c'est tout. Albior est mon enfant, et Kendeler est bel et bien mon adversaire et je les perçois comme tels. Albior m'échappe, mais je suis certain qu'il est en vie… Je veux m'y raccrocher, absolument !

- Et c'est bien, assura Soreyn. Nous allons te le ramener, Aldie, insista-t-il.

Aldéran passa les mains sur son visage, miné par son impuissance, aussi agité et hagard que lors de l'Intervention sur le porte-containeurs.

- Au fait, on les a tous eu ? Mes souvenirs et ma raison se sont arrêtés quand la grenade aveuglante et paralysante a explosé entre mes pieds…

- Ce marin était sur le départ, ils t'avaient gardé dans la cabine de pilotage mais nous t'avons sorti de là, seulement le mal était déjà fait, tes yeux…

- Ca va, je sais, pour mes yeux…

- Albior est en vie ?

- Je pense… Il me faut le croire, sinon je vais m'effondrer et ça fera le pire à Ayvanère qui ne pourrait elle-même tenir le coup dans ces conditions intolérables de survie ! siffla Aldéran.

- Et Myrhon Kendeler ?

- Indéfinissable… Je le répète : différent, puissant, inhumain… Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu l'affronter en pleine possession de ses moyens, et encore moins vu ce qu'il est devenu, et ce qui est ma condition actuelle…

- Aldie !

- C'est la vérité, Soreyn, un point c'est tout ! gronda alors le grand rouquin balafré. J'étais le Général des Polices, le Boucher des Seigneurs, un exterminateur même… et là je ne suis plus que quelqu'un qui se traîne dans son propre appart ! Maintenant, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi, je suis fatigué, mobiliser mes autres sens m'épuisent.

- Tu iras bien, Ayvi ?

- Elle revient dans deux heures. Et j'ai encore à potasser le dico Braille.

- Tu en es là… ?

- Je n'ai plus aucun choix devant moi, Soreyn… Je suis aveugle et incapable de quoi que ce soit ! Maintenant, dégage !

Le visiteur sorti, Agla revient, en jeune chienne chercher des câlins auprès de son maître, en reçut copieusement en retour et couina de bonheur sous les grattouilles sur le bidon.

Mais, une fois retiré dans la salle de bain, Aldéran passa encore et encore la lame d'un couteau de combat sur son avant-bras, y traçant de profondes incisions.

« Cette douleur est tellement bonne, ça me rend vivant… et coincé ici… ».

**4.**

Bâillante, Ayvanère s'étira dans le lit, roula sur le côté et se tourna vers le grand rouquin balafré.

- Tu veux que j'allume ? proposa-t-elle par réflexe.

- Je ne pense pas que ça change grand-chose, grinça-t-il en quittant le lit et se dirigeant effectivement sans trop d'hésitations vers la salle de bain.

- Désolée…

Elle se redressa contre ses oreillers.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir te lever si tôt un dimanche ? Moi, je resterais bien encore un peu au lit, mais pas nécessairement pour dormir !

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! protesta Aldéran alors que les jets de la douche s'étaient mis en marche.

- Oui, bien sûr ! gloussa Ayvanère.

Elle attendit d'entendre le léger cliquetis de la porte qui se rouvrait pour reprendre :

- Une braise et un charbon dans une même couche, ça ne peut que s'embraser ! D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas trop les t-shirts à manches longues ou sweat-shirts que tu as adoptés !

- Moi, je les trouve très confortables !

- Je sais que tout te va, mais je te préfère de loin sans rien du tout !

- Tu me harcèles, rit-il en ressortant, ayant passé les vêtements qu'elle lui avait préparés.

- Je ne vais certaines pas me gêner ! Je peux te déshabiller ?

- Pas tant que j'aurai l'estomac dans les talons. Je veux bien tenter de préparer quelque chose mais ne m'en veut pas si je fiche le feu à l'appart.

- Oh, ça ce n'est rien. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te brûles ou que tu te coupes en essayant quelque chose !

« Si seulement tu avais idées pour mes entailles… ».

* * *

Sacrifiant de son temps pour ses filles et ses petits-enfants, Skyrone l'avait consacré à celui qui avant eux avait été sa proche famille.

Agla ayant légèrement bousculé la table basse, il poussa vers la main de son frère la tasse de thé fruité qui s'était déplacée et qu'il cherchait à tâtons.

- Mais comment est-il possible qu'on ne retrouve pas Albior ! ? finit-il par soupirer.

- Mon petit cœur s'est littéralement volatilisé de sa chambre. Hormis le désordre de la pièce, et une infime trace de sang au mur, il n'y a pas le moindre indice. La seule certitude des Enquêteurs c'est qu'il n'a pas fugué, cette fois-ci !

- J'imagine, que vu le temps écoulé, on a éliminé l'enlèvement crapuleux et…

- … et on n'a pas davantage retrouvé son corps, compléta son cadet roux. Reconnais néanmoins que nous sommes dans une complète panade et que c'est plus qu'affolant !

- Je partage tes angoisses, tu le sais parfaitement, Aldie. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

Aldéran rugit alors, poings serrés, faisant sursauter Agla qui s'était endormie dans son panier.

- Amène Kendeler devant moi et je peux t'assurer que je ne le louperai pas !

- Crois-moi, je l'aurais déjà fait, avec ton Unité présente, mais je ne peux enfreindre la loi.

Skyrone soupira.

- Et je peux t'assurer que notre père envisage ce recours, chaque jour, et qu'il est plus tenté à chaque fois d'y céder !

- Ce qui ferait que c'est lui qui se retrouverait derrière les barreaux… Myrhon Kendeler ne commet vraiment aucune erreur. Il n'a rien changé à ses habitudes, en fait il n'a pas beaucoup d'activité, planifie même une croisière dans les îles ! S'il détient bien mon petit cœur, il ne peut que le tenir endormi car il n'a rien acheter pour nourrir ou vêtir un jeune ado, ce qui est aussi la seule raison pour laquelle je ne capte rien de lui.

- Mais bien des signaux de Kendeler, m'a dit Ayvi ? releva Skyrone.

- Des échos grandissants même ! se récria Aldéran. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, il a profondément changé. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il faut vraiment que je me trouve face à lui !

- Aldéran !

- Il n'y a qu'en étant à proximité que je comprendrai.

- Il est hors de question que tu approches de ce type ! aboya Skyrone, surtout s'il est aussi redoutable que tu l'avances !

Skyrone eut alors la nette impression que son cadet roux lui jetait sans nul doute un regard aussi noir que l'étaient ses lunettes !

- Et ne t'avise pas non plus de prendre cette initiative, ajouta-t-il précipitamment ! Et encore moins d'y aller seul !… Tu connais son adresse ?

- Pas encore, grinça le grand rouquin balafré. Mais je peux t'assurer que même sans y voir, je peux parfaitement pirater les propres fichiers de mon AL-99 et accéder aux rapports des Enquêtes et sortir cette adresse ! Et ce n'est pas parce que Soreyn m'a au minimum collé une Patrouille d'Agents sur le dos, soi-disant pour ma protection, que ça m'empêchera d'aller provoquer la confrontation avec Myrhon Kendeler !

- Hors de question que tu sortes d'ici pour une autre raison que les promenades d'Agla ou pour accompagner Ayvi au Centre Commercial ou autres balades ! tonna Skyrone très tenté de secouer son cadet par les épaules !

Aldéran ricana.

- Et bien sûr, tu sais pertinemment que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi, même aveugle. Je te retourne comme une crêpe quand je veux, crâna-t-il néanmoins.

- Essaye, glapit Skyrone, sérieusement agacé à présent. Pour une fois, c'est plutôt moi qui ai l'impression que j'ai l'avantage !

Il sentit cependant son estomac se crisper légèrement quand Aldéran se mit debout.

- Non, Aldie, je t'en prie, je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal…

- Comme si tu en étais capable.

- A l'instar de ma Delly, je peux forcer ma nature pacifique ! gronda encore Skyrone en refermant ses doigts sur l'avant-bras droit de son cadet, le faisant gémir.

Il lui releva alors vivement sa manche.

- Aldie, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait… ? souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche à la vue des incisions qui se refermaient à peine.


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

Myrhon Kendeler ricana ouvertement au nez de son neveu, demeuré cependant de façon bien compréhensible sur le seuil de l'appartement, dans le couloir, et d'ailleurs son oncle n'avait pas fait mine de s'approcher.

- Tu sais que tu es le dernier des demeurés, Kych ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dénoncé ? A l'heure actuelle je serais en détention préventive pour ton agression… et ton Général n'aurait pas à surveiller ses arrières – quoique je ne croie pas qu'il pourrait y arriver en n'y voyant plus rien ! ?

- Si nous n'avions l'intime conviction que tu as enlevé le cadet de ses fils, je n'aurais bien évidemment pas hésité à te livrer, siffla Kycham. Mais tu es le seul à pouvoir nous mener à lui et nous ne voudrions pas qu'un sort funeste ce garçon si jamais tu ne pouvais pas aller au lieu où tu le détiens.

- Comme si vous étiez seulement de taille face à moi, surtout maintenant !

- Donc, tu ne nies pas que tiens l'enfant séquestré ?

- Cela me semble assez une évidence. Mais je vous défie de jamais trouver une preuve contre moi, et encore moins ma cache. J'ai eu tout mon temps pour préparer mon plan !

L'ancien Colonel du GD-12 fit néanmoins la grimace.

- Je n'avais cependant pas envisagé que mon pire ennemi serait totalement sans défense, éructa-t-il. Mais, je n'ai qu'à attendre qu'il reprenne un peu d'autonomie et là je ne lui ferai aucun quartier. Je l'amènerai à son gamin, tu as ma promesse, Kych.

Myrhon rit sur un ton assez bas.

- Il ne verra pas son fils mourir devant ses yeux, mais il l'entendra et ce sera suffisamment explicite. Ensuite, je me chargerai de lui.

Myrhon s'appuya, assez nonchalamment au battant de la porte d'entrée de son appartement, ce qui fit instinctivement se reculer son neveu qui se ressaisit néanmoins aussitôt.

- Tu ne pourras pas approcher de mon Général, moi aussi je t'en fais le serment ! jeta-t-il. Nous sommes avec lui, et il ne s'agit plus seulement de ton GD-12 fusionné, mais de toutes les Divisions Sectorielles !

Toujours aussi détendu, ce fut alors à gorge déployée que Myrhon rit.

- Et même si tu m'as enregistré, cela n'est pas une preuve recevable, conclut-il en se reprenant. Ne reviens jamais, Kych, sinon je ne ferai pas grâce !

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Mais je ne serai jamais loin de toi ! Le seul moment où nous nous reverrons, ce sera pour ta capture, et j'espère dans un état mort et non vif !

A reculons, Kycham revint à l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton d'appel et ne détourna le regard de son oncle que lorsque la porte se referma sur lui.

« Les suppositions sont devenues certitudes, il nous reste à retrouver le gosse ! ».

* * *

La tête dans les mains, Ayvanère gémit.

- Mais, on ne peut le laisser s'automutiler ainsi ! s'alarma-t-elle, fixant alternativement son beau-père et son beau-frère, les ayant retrouvés dans un salon de thé.

- Pourquoi ? fit Albator. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je ne comprends absolument pas, avoua-t-il, interloqué.

- Je sais que tu t'es souvent inquiété pour nous, papa, et principalement pour Aldéran justement ! Mais là il se retrouve dans une telle situation, prisonnier de son propre corps, enfermé dans le noir absolu, et la pire des angoisses lui tordant l'estomac.

- Mais, moi aussi je me ronge les sangs ! protesta Ayvanère. Et franchement, y voir n'est pas un avantage car je me rends compte de tous les efforts, de leur inanité, et chaque jour qui passe, j'ai tellement peur que mon téléphone sonne pour m'annoncer…

- Si vous ne me donnez pas l'adresse de ce Kendeler, Myrhon, je la trouverai ! rugit le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Croyez-moi, avant que j'en aie fini avec lui, il aura avoué où se trouve le petit Albior !

- N'en faites rien, je vous prie, capitaine, pria Talvérya, la Sylvidre de l'Unité Anaconda qui venait d'atteindre leur table. Nous avons besoin de Myrhon Kendeler, car sans connaître les conditions de détention du garçon, on ne peut risquer une Intervention.

Albator secoua négativement la tête, reposant brusquement son verre de thé.

- Crois-moi, Talvérya, j'ai un observateur, au cœur d'une montagne, pas un détail ne lui échappera…

- Papa ? questionna Skyrone alors que son père s'était interrompu.

- Depuis que j'ai parfaitement compris vos soupçons sur l'identité de celui qui s'en est pris au cadet de mes petits-fils, j'ai demandé à mon ami de partir à la quête aux infos… Mais il n'a pas trouvé grand-chose, reconnut ensuite Albator. Il n'arrive presque plus à localiser ce Myrhon Kendeler au scan thermique, et encore moins à suivre ses déplacements.

- Mais, il ne quitte guère son appartement ! contesta la Sylvidre qui avait pris place à la table sur une invite d'Ayvanère, et ayant commandé un verre d'eau, ayant guetté du regard l'accord du vieux pirate et qui avait alors incliné la tête en un signe positif. C'est épouvantable, confia-t-elle alors, Myrhon Kendeler est le plus rangé des ex-détenus arrivé au terme de sa peine ! Il est roué et il a eu toutes les années de détention pour peaufiner son plan, apprenant l'évolution professionnelle et même personnelle de mon Général – via les échos de la vie people de l'un des héritiers de _Skendromme Industry_. Il savait exactement où il mettait les pieds. Rien, du peu qu'il a fait, n'a été innocent, tout en donnant l'impression que ça l'était parfaitement !

- Même mon Toshiro se casse les circuits électroniques sur ce type ! rugit Albator. Ca n'était jamais arrivé, c'est insupportable ! J'exige son adresse.

- Que vous la trouviez par vos propres moyens, j'imagine que ce n'est guère ardu – même Aldéran y parviendrait s'il retrouvait assez de familiarité avec son ordinateur – je vous interdis, désolée je vous déconseille plutôt de faire quoi que ce soit ! intima Talvérya. Toute tentative personnelle, isolée, mettrait directement en danger la vie d'Albior – c'est ce qu'indique toutes les analyses de nos experts en kidnapping !

- Je veux bien patienter encore, mais ça ne durera plus bien longtemps ! prévint Albator en se levant pour quitter la table à pas précipités.

Skyrone soupira en remplissant à nouveau sa tasse de thé.

- Mon père ne s'automutile pas, mais il n'est pas loin de péter les plombs ! L'inaction le ronge, et cela se reflète en mon cadet roux ! Il leur faut agir, et si on les en empêche, ou s'ils en sont dans l'incapacité, ils sont prêts aux pires extrémités ! Je veille sur mon père vu qu'il réside chez moi. Ayvi, rentre chez toi et tâche d'analyser et si possible d'anticiper les élans de désespoir de ton époux.

- Je ferai de mon mieux mais là il devient totalement incernable. Et, pour couronner le tout, lui et moi avons rendez-vous demain à l'Antenne du SIGiP, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais connaissant la Générale Elumaire, je doute que ce soit bon pour Aldie… Talvérya ?

- Les recherches, à tous niveaux, se poursuivent, pour Albior, je vous tiens tous au courant. Et bien que vous ne soyez pas de mon peuple, priez l'Arbre de Vie de nous inspirer et de protéger notre Gardien du Sanctuaire et son jeune fils.

* * *

Après avoir composé le code d'accès du duplex, Ayvanère y rentra, ôtant sa courte veste et son écharpe de soie avant de changer rapidement ses escarpins à talons vertigineux pour de confortables mules.

- Aldie, je suis là ! Tout va bien ?

Agla venant se frotter contre ses genoux, gémissante, elle comprit que ce n'était absolument pas le cas !

- Aldie, tu es là ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu, t'a fait du mal ? Aldie, je suis là !

Guidée par la chienne, Ayvanère monta quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon, pour trouver son mari sur le lit de leur chambre, la mine plutôt paisible, réjouie même, et semblant rêver éveillé, un songe agréable qui le faisait à peine cligner des paupières.

- Aldéran, combien de joints as-tu fumé ? Et, pourquoi ? !

- Skyrone est passé me voir… ânonna le grand rouquin balafré.

- D'ordinaire, sa présence t'apaise… Là, tu n'es pas serein, tu es complètement stone !

Aldéran sourit, béat.

- Ce n'est pas désagréable. J'ai beau ne rien y voir, je plane comme jamais !

- Aldéran, et si on appelait pour Albior, tu ne peux pas réagir dans cet état ! se lamenta Ayvanère, furieuse par son acte irréfléchi et affolée par son état général.

- Myrhon Kendeler ne fera rien, pas tant que je ne serai pas autonome et que je ne sortirai pas d'ici pour essayer de reprendre une vie un chouya normale – elle ne le sera plus jamais, mais il me faut me lancer… Ayvi, après le rendez-vous à l'Antenne du SIGiP, conduis-moi à l'AL-99, s'il te plaît ?

- Je verrai si tu es assez lucide, pour ces deux entrevues… Tu es défoncé, Aldie !

- Oui, sourit-il béatement. J'irai mieux demain. J'ai juste eu un passage à vide… Je vais me reprendre, crois-moi.

- Non, sur ce dernier point, je ne peux plus t'accorder mon crédit, ma foi, mon amour… Mais, réagis, Aldie, sinon tout va aller très mal, pour nous tous !

- Tu vas me faire interner, pour changer ?

- Nous avons tous juré de ne plus recourir à cette contrainte, ne t'inquiète pas. En retour, promets-nous de ne rien commettre d'irréparable, surtout dans ton état !

- Mon état ? Je n'y vois rien, je ne peux aller nulle part, je suis incapable de me débrouiller hors de lieux familiers ! Tu me couves alors qu'il ne me faudrait qu'agir, par tous mes talents particuliers ! Et je ne peux absolument rien, ça me rend fou ! Oh oui, Ayvi, complètement fou !

- Je le sais mais là tout ce que tu as fumé te rend aussi incohérent. Repose-toi…

Aldéran eut encore un sursaut, mais effectivement totalement anéanti par les joints et tous les jours d'angoisses, il se rendormit profondément.

Il eut néanmoins encore un sursaut.

- Il me faut vraiment être près de Kendeler… Il le faut, pour notre fils…


	5. Chapter 5

**6.**

Par devers elle, la Générale Shale Elumaire songea que sans la chienne et sans la canne blanche, elle aurait eu du mal à croire à la cécité de son interlocuteur roux qui semblait effectivement avoir parfaitement en mémoire la disposition des lieux et des objets !

Aldéran était accompagné de sa femme et de son frère aîné et tous les trois ne pouvaient dissimuler leur étonnement et leur ignorance de la raison de la convocation à l'Antenne du SIGiP.

- S'il s'agissait de mes obligations, de la révision de mes responsabilités, vous m'auriez appelé seul, entama le grand rouquin balafré. Je me suis creusé la tête, mais je ne vois absolument pas en quoi mon épouse et mon grand frère peuvent être concernés !

- Ils le sont puisque, en dépit de tout bon sens, vous vous êtes tous mis à accuser ouvertement une personne présumée innocente ! gronda-t-elle. Et pas n'importe quelle accusation, vous lui reprochez un des actes les plus abjects qui soit : s'en prendre à un enfant ! Oui, cela m'est venu aux oreilles… J'avais aussi espéré voir votre père, il était cité dans mon courrier, puisque les agents qui filent Myrhon Kendeler ont mentionné à plus d'une reprise sa présence à bonne distance de l'ancien Colonel du GD-12.

- Mon père n'est pas du genre à répondre aux assignations. Quant à ses actes, il y a longtemps qu'il n'en réfère plus à personne. Et j'ajouterais qu'il ne fait que ce qui nous démange de faire.

- Oui, j'ai eu le rapport officieux de ce Kycham Kendeler. Son oncle a bien reconnu avoir enlevé le cadet de vos fils. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il ne peut pas être importuné un seul instant. Je ne peux donc que vous enjoindre la plus grande prudence, à tous les trois, et même vous intimer de ne vous lancer dans aucune action intempestive !

Shale Elumaire reposa son verre d'eau.

- Je crois à la déclaration de votre Coordinateur des Divisions, Général Skendromme, mais j'ai les mains totalement liées, moi aussi. Et, surtout à vous, abstenez-vous de toute initiative car je ne vous couvrirai pas un instant !

- Je ne pense pas en être capable, grinça Aldéran.

- Et moi je suis certaine de tout le contraire ! siffla Shale. D'ailleurs, je vous ai fait venir pour vous soumettre les conclusions de ma propre équipe de Profileurs ! Je pense que le portrait qui a été dressé est extrêmement intéressant et révélateur ! Je vous en lance donc l'enregistrement vocal, copie du fichier ayant été transmise à vos ordinateurs respectifs.

- Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, cet homme n'est ni Balance ni Gémeaux mais je peux assurer qu'il a la plus complexe des doubles personnalités que j'aie eue à analyser ! Il est entier, dans ses comportements extrêmes. Il passe sans souci et sans prévenir de l'ange blanc à l'être le plus maléfique qui soit. Il ne connaît aucune compassion pour ses ennemis et rien ne peut l'arrêter une fois qu'il est parti en guerre. Il se donne les moyens de ses intentions, la Loi lui est indifférente si elle ne sert pas ses objectifs et il est prêt aux pires exactions. Il les a d'ailleurs commises et sans l'ombre d'un remord ! En fait, peut-être pas deux personnalités, mais des personnalités multiples dont il se sert au gré de ses besoins. Bref au final un animal de mort que rien ne peut arrêter et qui ne fera que monter en puissance…

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, Shale Elumaire ne capta guère de réactions auprès de ses interlocuteurs.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas plus surpris que cela ? interrogea-t-elle enfin.

Ayvanère se tourna vers elle.

- Voyez-vous, Générale Elumaire, il y a quelques jours de cela, j'ai appris à mon beau-frère le profil que j'avais dressé de Myrhon Kendeler. Et, vous ne serez pas étonnée que certains passages du profil de mon collègue reprennent le mien, mot pour mot, quasi !

De la tête, Skyrone approuva.

Shale Elumaire eut alors un sourire beaucoup trop doucereux que pour être honnête !

- Navrée de vous détromper, tous, mais ce profil n'est pas celui de Myrhon Kendeler !

- De quoi ? ! glapirent en chœur Ayvanère et Skyrone.

- De quel profil s'agit-il donc ? murmura Aldéran.

- Il s'agit du vôtre, Général Skendromme !

* * *

Après le coup bas porté à l'Antenne du SIGiP, Aldéran avait demandé à Ayvanère de le conduire à l'AL-99 tandis que son aîné repartait à son Laboratoire.

Ce fut quasiment le cœur brisé que Soreyn et ses amis le virent traverser le plateau des Unités d'Intervention, Ayvanère le précédant puisqu'Agla ignorait tout des lieux et donc vers quelles tables se diriger.

- Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, remarqua Jarvyl après un moment de flottement, de part et d'autre, tous devinant que se montrer ainsi devait coûter énormément à la fierté du grand rouquin balafré.

- Oui, laisse-moi encore une semaine et je retourne sur le terrain, grinça de fait ce dernier, trempant ses lèvres dans le café dont Soreyn lui avait glissé la tasse dans la main.

- Une semaine, un peu juste je dirais, mais qui sait un peu plus tard ? suggéra Soreyn.

- De toute façon, je reviendrai très bientôt, ne serait-ce que pour le suivi administratif, assura plus sérieusement Aldéran.

- On a installé l'émetteur vocal sur tes ordinateurs, ainsi que les commandes qui peuvent réagir à ta voix. Par contre, je dois effectivement remonter à ton bureau, mais je voudrais aussi t'entretenir de quelque chose, tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Agla se redressa quand son maître se leva.

- Garde-la, Ayvi, je ne serai pas long. Ma canne suffira.

- Tu veux que je te guide ? proposa Soreyn.

- J'espère bien arriver à me débrouiller seul, siffla Aldéran en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Alors de quoi voulais-tu t'entretenir ? J'ai un peu perdu le fil de tout ce qui se passe ici !

- Il se produit des faits étranges avec Myrhon Kendeler… Depuis quelques temps, il est signalé à plusieurs endroits quasiment simultanément. C'est impossible, nous n'y comprenons absolument rien !

Aldéran eut un haussement des épaules.

- Et alors, Soreyn, par les Dieux qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que j'y fasse ! ?

* * *

Pour clôturer la journée, Aldéran avait été emmené à l'Hôpital Militaire qui s'occupait du suivi de l'évolution de ses lésions oculaires.

- Où en est-on ? questionna-t-il quand on lui eut retiré les compresses des yeux, mais sans qu'on en pose de nouvelles.

- Les soins au collyre devraient suffire désormais. L'inflammation et l'infection se sont bien résorbées, et la pression sur les nerfs optiques est pratiquement revenue à la normale. Dès lors, d'ici dix jours je pense pouvoir programmer un examen complet afin de faire le point sur les séquelles de ces brûlures dues à l'aveuglement de la grenade, lui. En revanche, on va opter pour les lunettes entièrement couvrantes car la lumière demeure votre pire ennemie.

- Mais je n'y vois toujours rien !

- D'où l'examen dans dix jours afin de savoir effectivement jusqu'à quel point la cornée a été affectée. Maintenant, je vous laisse rentrer chez vous, Général Skendromme, avant que les orages annoncés n'éclatent !

Prévus, les orages s'étaient déchaînés en début de soirée, éclairs et tonnerre avaient déchiré le ciel, au grand dam de Agla qui n'en menait pas large dans son panier disparaissant presque sous sa couverture.

Aldéran en revanche s'était rendu sur la terrasse arrière tandis qu'Ayvi s'était mise aux fourneaux, et il était demeuré sur le seuil.

Il entendait parfaitement l'écrasement au sol des grosses gouttes, ainsi que le léger sifflement de l'évacuation des trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sur la galactopole. Au matin, de nombreux dégâts seraient signalés, des portions des parcs sinistrées, et le trafic des métros souterrains fortement perturbé.

Aldéran leva les yeux vers le ciel, et tressaillit.

« Ça a été fugitif, flou, si lointain, et unique… Mais j'ai perçu cet éclair ! ».

Mais redoutant que sa raison et ses sens ne le lâchent, il préféra oublier la sensation perçue un instant plus tôt et il revint dans le Séjour sans en souffler mot.


	6. Chapter 6

**7.**

- A cette garce aussi, je vais aller péter le dentier ! rugit un pirate à la chevelure de neige. Comment a-t-elle osé réclamer un tel profilage de toi, dans ton dos ? !

- J'ai des rapports trimestriels à rendre au SIGiP sur les activités de l'AL-99 et des Divisions Sectorielles, expliqua Aldéran. Suite à cela, il y a une réunion avec Shale et une évaluation psychologique à la clé, sauf que je n'ai jamais été mis en copie des conclusions – mais ça ne devait pas être si mauvais que cela puisque je suis demeuré à mon poste.

- Et aujourd'hui on veut t'en éjecter ? grinça encore son père.

- Aucune idée… Me déstabiliser, ça c'est certain, sinon jamais Shale n'aurait choisi ce moment pour le rendre public… Etrange bonne femme : d'un côté elle me fait un croche-pied et de l'autre elle annonce mon retour à la gestion habituelle, avec de l'aide soit mais j'y retourne !

Aldéran tourna la tête vers la portière du véhicule, entendant les voitures qui les entouraient, émettant un bourdonnement qui était tout sauf rassurant dans les ténèbres dans lesquelles il se trouvait.

- Fais gaffe, papa, elle t'a aussi dans son collimateur ! Tu n'as pas été très discret en filant Myrhon Kendeler !

- C'était un peu intentionnel, ricana Albator en s'engageant sur l'immense rond-point. Que ce taré sache qu'on l'a à l'œil !

- C'est le cas de le dire, gloussa Aldéran. Au moins, tu n'as pas à te demander duquel des tiens te servir !

- C'est surtout l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, protesta son père.

- Depuis quand tu as le sens de l'humour, toi ?

Son père ne disant plus rien, Aldéran craignit de l'avoir vraiment vexé, mais la réalité était toute autre.

- Vos deux profils, si pareils, c'est impossible, se récria Albator sur un ton rageur, dépassant deux autres véhicules par la droite et se faisant copieusement klaxonner.

- Nos parcours professionnels ont été parallèles, un long moment, avant que son ambition ne le fasse dévier, user de ses talents pour le mal, tenta de justifier son fils roux. Nos personnalités ne pouvaient que se révéler proches.

- Mais ton profil est vraiment accablant, c'est une véritable exécution à laquelle s'est livrée ta paire. Et le sortir maintenant est révélateur. Je n'arrive pas à cerner ta Générale, Aldie : elle veut te céder son fauteuil mais là elle semble tout faire pour te casser, ou pire te pousser à la démission au vu de ton handicap actuel alors qu'elle fait mine de te conforter à ton poste malgré tout !

- C'est un assez bon résumé, papa, convint Aldéran. Laissons faire les choses, attendons de voir comment tout cela évolue… Je suis incapable de comprendre, je ne sais à quoi me raccrocher, je n'ai plus aucun repère…

- Il est hors de question que tu laisses les événements te dicter leur loi ! tonna Albator. Les Mâles Alpha de notre lignée, même s'il leur arrive de les subir, ils se reprennent toujours et ils finissent par les plier à leur volonté. Je sais très bien que tu n'y vois rien, Aldéran, mais tu te débrouilles effectivement bien dans ta nouvelle vie. Use de tes autres sens pour te fabriquer de nouveaux repères et récupérer le contrôle !

- Je me fous éperdument du contrôle ! aboya Aldéran.

Entre ses mains, la canne blanche se brisa net, faisant se redresser Agla sur la banquette arrière et qui vient poser son museau sur l'épaule gauche de son maître pour tenter de le réconforter par de petits gémissements.

- Mets Toshy sur le coup ! aboya-t-il. Je veux l'adresse de Myrhon et je vais avoir ce comportement immonde décrit dans mon profil ! Même si Albior dort, je dois le ramener au nid ! Je ne me suis que trop lamenté sur moi-même, il me faut retrouver mon enfant !

- Je ne peux pas, Aldie, et tu le sais parfaitement…

- J'en ai assez que tout le monde me materne, me couve, anticipe mes besoins !

Aldéran soupira, s'appuyant complètement au dossier de son siège.

- Mais bien sûr que je sais que je suis complètement dépendant, que je ne peux pas me débrouiller seul, qu'on me laisse juste me déplacer sur des lieux balisés et que vous avez tous mille fois repéré pour moi avant… Je ne suis plus bon à grand-chose, et je crois que je comprends pourquoi Shale attend ma démission !

- La ferme ! fut la réprobatrice et sèche réponse de son père. Et si tu continues dans cette voie, c'est moi qui te file une raclée !

Albator freina pile parce que tout en longeant l'avenue vers l'entrée des parkings souterrains, avait aperçu la personne qui se trouvait devant les marches de l'immeuble abritant le duplex de son fils roux.

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! ? glapit Aldéran, le souffle un peu coupé par la ceinture de sécurité qui l'avait retenu. Généralement, j'arrive tout seul à me causer des commotions en réduisant mon tout-terrain à l'état d'épave ! Celui-ci est neuf, essaye au moins qu'il dure jusqu'à la fin de la garantie des six mois !

- J'y vais, gronda son père.

- Mais, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Myrhon Kendeler ! Il est juste devant chez toi !

Aldéran sursauta, voyant rouge, façon de parler, quoique…

- Oublie le parking souterrain, va sur le parking visiteur et guide-moi jusqu'à lui.

- Aldie !

- C'est un ordre ! hurla presque Aldéran.

* * *

Myrhon Kendeler sourit largement quand Aldéran se dirigea vers lui, tâtant le sol de sa canne mais déterminé, son père à la chevelure de neige demeurant quelques pas en arrière, les mains sur la poignée et la crosse d'étranges armes sous sa longue veste noire doublée de rouge.

- Aldéran, cela faisait tant d'années. Curieusement, tu n'as pas tellement changé, tes joues demeures roses, juste quelques ridules, j'aimerais connaître ton secret. Par contre, j'aurais donné cher pour que tu puisses voir l'effet du temps sur moi. Mais, ça me réjouit encore plus de savoir que tu ne le peux plus !

- Il n'a jamais été dit que ce serait définitif…

- Pourquoi je ne m'inquiète pas de ta bravade ridicule ? ironisa Myrhon. Parce que si tu as du temps, ton gosse n'en a désormais plus maintenant que je me suis dévoilé entièrement ! En venant te défier ouvertement, j'ai lancé le compte à rebours.

- Quelle est l'échéance ? gronda Aldéran que son impuissance, sa cécité totale, rendaient fou de rage.

- Tu as une semaine pour me trouver. Je sais, que de façon romanesque, cela devrait signifier six jours de trop pour toi, mais même avec ton père, tes copains, vous n'y arriverez pas. D'ailleurs…

- Quoi, Myrhon ? hurla alors Aldéran hors de contrôle.

- Si tu ne me trouvais pas, comme je le devine, je te donnerai le lieu de la cache et là nous règlerons nos comptes !

- Hein ? ! Tout ce cirque pour finalement me fixer un rendez-vous à ton lieu le plus secret ? hoqueta le grand rouquin balafré !

- Cela fut toujours mon projet. Je te rappelle que j'ai eu des années pour tout peaufiner, que je sais presque tout de toi – qu'il s'agisse du Général ou de l'héritier de _Skendromme Industry _!

- Il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus l'héritier de rien, Hoby est le Président et ses enfants prendront la relève !

L'ancien Colonel du GD-12 ricana encore, de plus en plus fort.

- Prévision que rien n'étaye. Car si je me souviens bien, à l'époque, il était prévu que Skyrone, toi ou Eryna succédiez à Dankest et à votre mère ! On a vu ce que cela a donné ! C'est cette pièce rapportée finalement qui… L'histoire n'est jamais écrite, en constante réécriture justement, et j'adore car j'ai fini par piper tous les dés. J'aurais aimé t'affronter en pleine possession de tes moyens, mais il me faudra me contenter de ce qu'il te reste et ça ne te mènera guère loin !

- J'irai jusqu'où je pourrai, parce que comme toujours depuis que je fais ce métier j'opte pour les choix les pires mais les seuls possibles. Tu as mon fils cadet et je ne te permettrai plus de lui faire plus de mal !

- Allez, rien que pour s'amuser, vas-y, montre-moi ce dont tu es capable après quelques jours de traitement lourd et express pour tes yeux ? le défia Myrhon qui, insensiblement, l'avait amené entre les rangées

- Te démontrer quoi ? Je veux juste que tu crèves, saloperie !

- On dirait qu'il n'y a effectivement plus personne aux commandes, ta fureur elle-même te fait perdre tout jugement et les plus élémentaires réflexes ! Souviens-toi de ce que je viens de te dire : amuse-toi à me trouver, mais au final, je te fixerai le rendez-vous… Ah oui, et inutile de songer d'attendre comme un légume que je te contacte. Si tu réagis ainsi, il n'y aura pas d'ultime appel et si quelqu'un y reste ce sera ce gosse balafré et tu seras le seul responsable !

- Je te vomis ! hurla Aldéran en balançant son poing en plein dans le visage de son interlocuteur.

Ratant bien évidemment son ennemi mortel qu'il ne pouvait parfaitement localiser, le poing d'Aldéran traversa la vitre du véhicule contre lequel ce dernier s'était appuyé, la pulvérisant et s'y enfonçant, jusqu'à l'avant-bras.

Myrhon eut un regard intéressé pour les coupures d'automutilation du grand rouquin balafré, sourit et tourna les talons, pas inquiet un seul instant, Albator s'étant précipité sur son fils roux qui perdait son sang en abondance par les profondes entailles.

* * *

- Tu aurais dû le poursuivre papa, si pas le battre à la course bien sûr, le tirer comme un lapin !

- J'étais bien plus préoccupé par toi qui pissais le sang… As-tu seulement idée du sérieux de tes plaies ? Et puis, je n'aurais jamais pu l'ajuster…

Aldéran se redressa sur le lit, en dépit des efforts et des propos apaisants de sa femme pour le persuader de demeurer calme.

- Papa, tu es le meilleur tireur instinctif qui soit ! Pourquoi… ?

- Il allait beaucoup trop vite, avoua alors le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Je ne pouvais le suivre à l'œil nu. C'était impossible, ce n'était pas naturel…

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre, fit Aldéran. Mais c'est tellement fou… Même moi, je crois que je n'aurais jamais osé cela, quoique… On doit le retrouver. Son adresse ?

- Plus tard, intervint Ayvanère, le visage marqué par les angoisses et les fatigues mais que son mari ne pouvait voir. Tu as la main et l'avant-bras tailladés presque jusqu'aux os ! Tu as aussi martelé cette voiture innocente et tu t'es brisé plusieurs doigts. Pour l'instant, tâche de te reposer.

- Mais c'est hors de question.

Aldéran put alors deviner son sourire alors qu'un sommeil grandissant l'envahissait.

- J'ai Kendeler sous la main, je dois le suivre ! Et même toi, tu as fait en sorte que je ne le puisse pas…

- Non, tu n'es absolument pas en condition, pas aujourd'hui. J'aimerais tant, mais tu ne peux pas. Détends-toi et dors, mon amour.

- Je crois que je hais les médecins de famille, qui vous recousent, vous gavent d'antiseptiques et vous filent des calmants à assommer un éléphant, souffla Aldéran avant de céder au sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

**8.**

L'immeuble ne comptait que trois étages, situé dans un enclos, dans la Banlieue Nord de RadCity, aussi quand un véhicule s'arrêta devant, Soreyn mit le nez à la fenêtre et il reconnut le tout-terrain noir de son Général.

Quelques instants plus tard, accompagné de son père, Aldéran entra dans le studio que les Techniciens Experts de l'AL-99 passaient au peigne fin.

- Tu as eu les dernières infos sur la perquisition, Aldie ?

- Oui, je les ai reçues sur mon ordinateur. C'est quoi, ce bordel ? !

- Les méandres de l'Administration, les failles du système, une contribuable frauduleuse. Tu peux choisir ta version, Général !

- Si ce n'était qu'une fraude, tu devines à quel point je m'en ficherais ! gronda encore le grand rouquin balafré. Cette Loudha Gon l'a vraiment jouée finement !

De la tête, le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda approuva.

- Ce n'est pas que le studio qui lui appartient, c'est cet immeuble, et les sous-sols qui ne sont même pas indiqués à l'Urbanisme ! Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait pu se livrer à ses recherches et expériences sans attirer l'attention.

- Et pour couronner le tout, des locataires fantômes ce qui lui permettait de circuler sans éveiller les soupçons, compléta Aldéran.

- Alors, ce serait ici que… ? glissa Albator.

- Sans aucun doute. C'est vraiment avéré ? insista néanmoins Soreyn.

- Oui ! siffla Aldéran. C'était évident quand je me suis colleté avec lui : Myrhon Kendeler n'a plus grand-chose de vivant et de naturel ! Cette Lhouda Gon a appliqué sur lui les expériences des tarés du Grand Cimetière ! Et dès lors, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il échappe à la surveillance de la Patrouille… Quasiment plus d'écho sur le scan thermique de son appartement, une vitesse et une force décuplées d'où la sensation qu'il disposait soudain du don d'ubiquité, toutes ses capacités physiques multipliées !

- En effet, il semble que cette Lhouda Gon ait ajouté à ses cocktails de zombie des caractéristiques vampires, intervint un des Experts Scientifiques en relevant le nez de l'ordinateur dont il extrayait les dossiers. Cela relève de l'impossible, de la fiction, mais les faits des dernières semaines prouvent que c'est bien réel ! Votre adversaire est absolument terrible, Général Skendromme !

Albator s'assombrit.

- Toshiro l'avait pourtant signalé (1), mais sur l'instant, je n'y ai pas pris garde, soupira-t-il.

- De quoi parles-tu, papa ?

- Il me disait que Myrhon Kendeler se déplaçait si vite qu'il avait du mal à le suivre, et que sa température corporelle avait également considérablement baissé… Juste après ces histoires de scientifiques tarés, j'aurais dû percuter ! Je suis désolé, Aldie !

- Tu as eu beau t'y être frotté à de nombreuses reprises, mon petit monde surnaturel te demeure encore bien fermé, papa. Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu faire la corrélation immédiate avec les tarés qui m'avaient enterré vivant ! Lhouda Gon avait soigneusement occulté toute cette part de sa vie, pour que n'apparaisse dans la lumière que le côté serveuse.

* * *

Soreyn prit son ami par l'épaule et l'attira dans la chambre unique du studio, faisant sortir les Techniciens.

- Depuis qu'il a déposé plainte contre toi, Myrhon Kendeler s'est volatilisé, grâce à ces nouveaux pouvoirs dont il ne fait plus de mystère désormais, confia-t-il.

- Il a… quoi ! ? s'étrangla Aldéran en faisant machinalement un pas de côté, bousculant assez brutalement Agla qui couina et se recula légèrement sans faire preuve de la moindre agressivité.

Elle accepta aussi la caressa d'excuse.

- Désolé ma belle. Pour ma défense, j'avancerai que je ne t'ai pas vue… Blague à part, Soreyn, cette plainte n'en est malheureusement pas une ? C'est plutôt moi qui serais en position légitime de me plaindre, grinça-t-il ensuite en songeant aux bandages qui entouraient son avant-bras droit et au plâtre souple de sa main. Sur quoi se base cette pourriture ?

- Des éclats de vitres lui auraient griffé le cou. Et comme c'est toi qui l'as brisée…

- C'est sa mâchoire que j'aurais voulu démonter ! aboya Aldéran. Il ne perd rien pour attendre, ça viendra !

- Aldie, il est hors de question que tu te mesures à nouveau à lui ! se récria son Subordonné. De la façon dont ça s'est terminé hier entre vous, nous l'empêcherons, tu peux le croire !

Soreyn prit appui contre le montant de la porte.

- Si le cadavre de cette Loudha Gon n'était pas remonté à la surface dans ce bassin du Port, on n'aurait pas progressé d'un iota dans cette affaire.

Aldéran sursauta et Agla s'éloigna prudemment, mais prête à revenir assister son maître dès qu'il se remettrait en mouvement.

- En quoi avons-nous avancé ? rugit-il. On a un cadavre dont je n'ai rien à battre, Myrhon Kendeler est introuvable et on n'a toujours aucun moyen de localiser Albior avant le jour du rendez-vous. Crois-moi à ton tour, Soreyn : Myrhon veut cette confrontation tout autant que moi et elle aura bien lieu !

- Et moi, je te promets que ce jour-là, la moitié des Unités d'Intervention seront à proximité.

Derrière les lunettes noires, le regard dû s'enflammer mais ce fut cependant un sourire narquois qui étira les lèvres du grand rouquin balafré.

- Parce que tu imagines que je te filerai les coordonnées ? Tu ne m'as pas transmis celle du nouveau domicile de Myrhon Kendeler où il s'était installé après avoir quitté l'appartement qu'il avait rejoint à sa libération !

- Aldie, ce n'est pas la cour de récréation. Je n'avais pas à te fournir ce renseignement, et tu le sais parfaitement ! Et pour en revenir à votre idée de duel, tu n'es absolument pas en condition physique et mentale, tu n'as pas une chance, dans ton état !

Le sourire d'Aldéran s'accentua.

- Myrhon Kendeler n'est plus vraiment humain. Il se pourrait que je recourre à certains talents particuliers ! Quant à mon état, comme tu dis… il n'est peut-être plus aussi sérieux qu'il y a seulement quelques jours

Soreyn tressaillit.

- La vue te revient ? souffla-t-il.

- Des flashs plutôt. Des instants de vision floue, puis tout repart dans les ténèbres. J'ai aussi eu l'occasion de constater que mes iris étaient aussi rouges que ceux d'un lapin albinos !

- Rien ne dit que ces flashs, comme tu dis se manifesteront une fois face à Myrhon Kendeler, grommela Soreyn. Reste tranquille, au contraire, Ayvanère a hâte de retrouver son chaud lapin en pleine possession de ses moyens !

- Hilarant…

* * *

Aldéran revint dans le Séjour.

- Tu peux me ramener au duplex, papa ?

- Bien sûr.

Dans les escaliers qui les ramenaient au parking, Aldéran s'arrêta sur un des paliers, se tourna vers son père.

- Tâche de respecter un chouya le code la route, vieux pirate, je suis suffisamment amoché comme ça !

- Tu sais très bien que je ne le connais pas, pas plus que je ne dispose d'un permis de conduire valide puisque c'est Toshiro qui l'a fabriqué de toutes pièces mais très officiellement enregistré ! (2)

- Danger public !

- Oui, depuis longtemps, et ça risque de perdurer !

Aldéran rit puis replongeant dans ses pensées, ce fut silencieux qu'il remonta dans le tout-terrain qui démarra.

_(1) Merci à Joker73 qui avait relevé cet indice que j'avais oublié_

_(2) Merci à The Beautiful Cleopatra qui m'a inspiré ce passage_


	8. Chapter 8

**9.**

- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! se réjouit Myrhon Kendeler à la vue d'Aldéran venu à nouveau à sa rencontre, sa canne balayant le sol devant lui

- Tu séquestrais donc le cadet de mes fils dans le parc d'attractions même de mon Leader de l'Unité Léviathan !

Myrhon rit.

- Le bon vieil adage : on ne voit jamais ce qu'on a sous le nez. Quoique ça ne me surprenne pas de ta part, Aldéran, puisque tu es aveugle, tu ne vas donc pas voir ton gamin. Il arrive.

Entendant la grande roue effectuer une révolution, Aldéran se précipita – façon de parler, à pas plus précipités qu'à l'ordinaire, quand il entendit le claquement d'une nacelle contre la barre d'arrêt.

Lâchant sa canne, il tendit les mains et sentit les contours du corps d'Albior allongé sur le sol, inerte, remonta jusqu'à son visage aux paupières closes.

- Tu l'as en effet abruti de sédatifs, espèce d'ordure ! Voilà pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le localiser ! Sinon crois-moi, il y a un bon moment que je l'aurais retrouvé et que je l'aurais arraché à tes griffes de salopard !

- Non, aucune chance. J'ai tout réglé, dans les plus infimes détails, dans cette cellule du Pénitencier de haute sécurité où tu m'as envoyé croupir ! aboya Myrhon.

- Tu avais juste tenté de m'assassiner. Et, maintenant, je vais te mettre hors d'état de nuire, à jamais !

Bras croisés, le regard méprisant, l'ancien Colonel du GD-12 considéra un long moment son ennemi aveugle.

- Ah oui, et comment ? Tu vas me mitrailler au pop-corn, me ligoter avec de la barbe à papa, ou encore m'immobiliser avec le caramel de pommes d'amour ? Tu n'as aucune chance, tu es perdu, Aldéran Skendromme !

Le grand rouquin balafré sourit, moqueur, tout défi.

- Et si j'avais retrouvé assez de vue pour t'abattre ? lança-t-il alors en enlevant les lunettes noires de son nez et les jetant négligemment loin de lui, ses prunelles bleu marine intactes et guéries !

- Saleté de comédien, tu m'as mené en bateau ! hurla Myrhon. Tu t'es foutu de moi !

- Juste retour des choses, ironisa Aldéran en s'avançant, d'un pas assuré, poings serrés, déterminé et sans hésitation vers son adversaire. Alors, maintenant, on peut en découdre ?

Myrhon se calma, les phalanges de ses mains se relâchant, confiant en lui-même, nullement impressionné par son adversaire roux de près de dix ans son cadet et donc supérieur sur bien des plans de combat rapproché !

- Viens, Aldie, je t'ai dit que je n'attendais que cela !

Voyant rouge, Aldéran se précipita, sans aucun contrôle, mais sa charge fut bloquée par une prise de l'ancien Colonel du GD-12, on lui tordit son bras blessé ce qui le fut hurler et tomber à genoux.

- Pauvre idiot, gronda Myrhon.

- Non, pas ça, ne put s'empêcher de supplier Aldéran en voyant la position de la main gauche de son ennemi.

- Oh que si, se réjouit Myrhon.

Et de deux doigts, il creva les yeux du grand rouquin balafré.

Hurlant, terrassé par la plus abominable des souffrances, Aldéran avant vacillé, reculé, s'était déplacé de droite à gauche avant de retomber à genoux.

Il porta ses mains hésitantes à ses yeux qui ruisselaient de sang, s'égosilla encore et encore pour tenter de soulager la douleur qui le parcourait tout entier.

Son ouïe perçut alors un son totalement incongru, mais reconnaissable : Myrhon venait de tirer de son fourreau un katana à la lame forcément tranchante.

« Pardonne-moi, Albior, je t'ai adopté, mais je n'ai pas pu te sauver… Adieu, mon petit poussin… ».

* * *

Aldéran se réveilla en sursaut, mais pas dans le lit où il s'était couché, mais dans la campagne bucolique du monde idéal et éternel de son ancien jumeau.

- Passer d'un extrême à l'autre, je commence à en avoir perdu l'habitude, des mois de vie normale, je me passais finalement très bien du surnaturel ! Cet affrontement avec Myrhon Kendeler, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

- Evidemment, tu as été tellement minable face à lui, ça ne pouvait qu'être issu des songes ! gloussa Kwendel en se matérialisant. Mais ça a été instructif : il t'a mis à terre juste en enfonçant ses doigts dans tes yeux, en une tactique de fourchette vieille comme le monde. Ce que tu es nul en close combat, Aldie !

- Je n'ai plus à être un simple agent de terrain, je suis Général ! se défendit le grand rouquin balafré. Et même si mes joues roses et mes quelques ridules ne trahissent pas mon âge, même si mon corps a été remis à neuf il y a des années, mon organisme se ressent de toutes ces blessures, traumatismes, et il recommence à faiblir… Kwendel, pourquoi te manifester, maintenant ? J'aurais eu besoin de toi bien plus tôt, il y a des jours depuis qu'on a enlevé mon petit poussin, et il a besoin de moi…

- … et tu es aveugle !

- Tu es observateur, grinça Aldéran, avec des envies d'étrangler son ancien jumeau mort !

Il tressaillit.

- Mais, là, je te vois, et ce n'est pas uniquement parce que je suis dans ton paradis éternel ! Mes sens ne se sont pas, tous, ranimés, une fois ici – comme lorsque j'ai été éborgné dans le surnaturel mais intact dans ma vie normale… Et toi, pourquoi te manifester à moi ?

- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Albior !

Aldéran ricana, le regard plutôt mauvais pour Kwendel.

- Je me souviens aussi que c'est pour cela que tu as voulu me prendre ma famille, ma vie !

Il tenta néanmoins de se calmer ensuite.

- Albior ? Pourquoi ne me donner que des infos, et seulement en cet instant ? Tu aurais pu le faire depuis tant de jours… Et mon petit cœur est retenu depuis si longtemps, et ce même s'il dort… Kwendel ? !

- Tu es un imbécile, Aldie !

- De quoi ? !

- Tu as eu beau faire penser que tu gardais le contrôle, que tu étais déterminé et résistant – contrairement à Skyrone quand il s'est retrouvé sur roulettes – tu n'as malgré tout fait que te replier sur toi-même, de te faire plaindre, de te laisser aider par tes proches jusqu'à une écœurante dépendance !

- Merci, oui, et tout ça pour quoi ?

Aldéran soupira.

- Je n'ai que la nuit pour te voir, dans mon sommeil, et je sens qu'il nous reste peu de temps. Kwendel, ta venue, sois enfin précis !

- Les Enquêteurs, de l'AL-99, et ceux des Divisions Sectorielles, ont tellement tout ratissé qu'ils n'ont pas vu le plus flagrant ! Aldéran, vous avez suivi Myrhon Kendeler pas à pas, jour et nuit, mais vous avez omis le seul endroit où il finirait par se rendre, pour partir !

- Je ne comprends pas… soupira Aldéran, bras ballants, épuisé, résigné, semblant songer qu'une fois de retour dans la réalité il serait dans les ténèbres !

- Je n'ai que ce message pour toi, Aldie : Albior est là où Myrhon décidera de son départ !

**10.**

Epouvantée, Ayvanère se précipita vers son mari qui était aux fourneaux !

- Aldie, tu vas te mutiler !

- Au point où j'en suis…

- Mais tu vas arrêter de t'enferrer dans ce pessimisme morbide ! glapit-elle en ayant à la fois envie de lui coller quelques soufflets et en même temps de le câliner pour le réconforter !

retrouver encore un peu plus d'autonomie, grinça-t-il encore.

- Mais pas dans la cuisine ! insista son épouse.

Il eut un sourire.

- La maniaquerie légendaire que tu évoquais à mon retour ici ne peut que m'aider. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai voulu que toutes les cuisines – ici, au Manoir, ou autres résidences – soient identiques ?

- Pourquoi, tu savais que tu perdrais un jour la vue ?

- Evidemment que non !

- Je devine très bien ta raison : tu ne voulais pas d'environnements différents, tu voulais pouvoir tout retrouver à portée de main, quel que soit l'endroit !

- Voilà qui tombe bien.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes dans cette cuisine ! reprit Ayvanère en l'entraînant par le bras, le ramenant dans le grand salon.

La montre d'Aldéran émit un bip.

- Oui, c'est l'heure pour les gouttes de ton collyre. En position, Aldie !

- Je préfère quand tu le dis en d'autres circonstances, gloussa-t-il.

- Et c'est moi qui passe pour une harceleuse. Tu es gonflé, mon amour !

- Oui, ça aussi ça peut se faire.

Les gouttes reçues, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières tandis qu'Ayvanère essuyait le surplus qui avait coulé de ses yeux.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? Je n'ignore pas que ce collyre te donne l'impression qu'il te brûle les yeux, même si ce n'est évidemment pas le cas !

Aldéran ne répondit pas, gardant précieusement en mémoire le visage de sa femme qu'il avait brièvement entrevue !

* * *

Courant de l'après-midi, Ayvanère avait conduit son mari à la villa des Romdall.

Aldéran avait alors exposé au second de l'AL-99 les propos de Kwendel et il sut gré à son ami de ne pas les mettre en doute.

- Alors, quelqu'un à une idée de la clé de ces paroles sibyllines ?

- Il est indéniable que ton ancien jumeau a voulu t'aider, il est une partie intégrante de toi. Mais il s'agit ici d'une enquête strictement policière où le surnaturel n'a pas à entrer en ligne de compte – sans vouloir te vexer, Aldéran !

- Il viendra, le moment venu, se contenta de gronder le grand rouquin balafré qui aurait aimé quitter son fauteuil pour marcher de long en large et se soulager du stress mais il ne pouvait qu'y rester dans une posture trop raide, triturant nerveusement la canne entre ses doigts.

- Tu étais au milieu des attractions appartenant à la belle-famille de Jarvyl. Il l'a fait fouiller, y compris la grande roue bien sûr. Mais aucune trace d'Albior.

- Ca aurait été trop facile, soupira Ayvanère. Les rêves prémonitoires, je sais que tu pourrais y être plus sensible que n'importe qui d'autre, Aldie, mais il semble que même eux nous aient abandonnés dans cette épreuve…

- « Albior est là où Myrhon décidera de son départ », voilà la dernière phrase de Kwendel, reprit son ancien jumeau.

- Mais, Myrhon Kendeler n'en a pas fait mystère, objecta Soreyn. Il veut tuer Albior devant toi, sûrement en lui faisant très mal pour que tu puisses l'entendre, à défaut de voir. Et donc, Albior sera forcément à l'endroit que Myrhon aura décidé pour son départ !

Aldéran ôta ses lunettes, frotta ses yeux qui le brûlaient.

- Et si c'était en fait tout simple ? Kwendel a ajouté aussi que nous avions soigneusement pisté Myrhon Kendeler mais omis l'essentiel.

- Quoi donc ? Hormis ses intentions de meurtre envers toi et Albior ? !

- Son départ ! jeta soudain rageusement le grand rouquin balafré. Son intention de quitter RadCity ! Le yacht de sa croisière dans les îles !


	9. Chapter 9

**10.**

Jelka Ourosse qui administrait la Centrale des Communications de l'AL-99 avait réuni son Général et les Subordonnés de ce dernier dans son bureau.

- Le satellite a analysé chaque centimètre carré de la zone du quai où est amarré le yacht loué par Myrhon Kendeler. Et j'ai bien évidemment passé au peigne fin les alentours pour préparer l'approche des Unités d'Intervention et leur montée à bord. Ce sera très mal aisé ! Le quai est quasi nu, Kendeler vous verra arriver de loin !

Les regards des trois Subordonnés d'Aldéran se tournèrent vers lui, puis revinrent sur Jelka.

- Je me suis déjà entretenue avec Aldéran, je lui ai donné tous les détails de la configuration des lieux et donc il peut les visualiser. Nous pouvons donc parler directement stratégie avec projection des images sans qu'on doive les lui décrire.

Soreyn eut un petit grognement, fixant ses deux alter egos, avant de se lancer.

- Je suis en charge, temporaire, de ce Bureau. Et, à ce titre, je ne tolère pas la présence de mon Général ici. Il ne doit rien savoir de notre opération. Je lui ordonne donc de se retirer !

- Albior est mon enfant !

- Justement, intervint Kycham Kendeler depuis l'entrée de la salle.

- Et toi, tu es en arrêt maladie ! siffla Aldéran qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Tu n'as pas ta place ici.

- Plus que toi !

- Myrhon est ton oncle ! aboya encore Aldéran.

- Justement !

- J'ai personnellement, et officiellement, prié Kycham de se joindre à nous, reprit Soreyn. Et je te fiche dehors, Général ! Ayvi est juste à côté, elle va te ramener.

- Mais je viens juste d'arriver !

- Ca ne se discute pas, tonna le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda.

Aldéran se leva lentement.

- Tu peux me renvoyer, je sais exactement où vous allez intervenir !

- Jelka ! protesta Soreyn avec une mine réprobatrice pour la responsable de la Centrale des Communications.

- Inutile de t'en prendre à tout le monde ! aboya le grand rouquin balafré. Tu vois le mal partout. J'ai juste entendu Jelka encoder les coordonnées du quai où est le yacht, et chaque touche de clavier alphanumérique produit un son différent. Je n'ai eu qu'à déchiffrer !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à te pointer sur notre scène d'Intervention ! menaça à son tour Jarvyl. Si tel était le cas, je sais comment y remédier : il me suffira de laisser Pryom agir selon son instinct et il t'enverra au tapis, à nouveau.

- Oui, j'aurai un œuf à peler avec lui, une fois que j'aurai repris toutes mes prérogatives ! prévint Aldéran avant de quitter la pièce.

A sa sortie, Ayvanère vint vers lui, mais il lui fit signe de patienter, ainsi qu'à Agla qui était venue se positionner à sa gauche, la poignée du harnais à portée de ses doigts.

- Aldie, qui appelles-tu ? interrogea sa femme alors qu'il avait pris son téléphone pour faire se composer un numéro d'appel automatique.

- Générale Elumaire, j'ai besoin que vous me signez en urgence une Injonction d'Action. Je vous transfère mon courrier pour que vous me renvoyiez votre signature électronique !

En approche du quai TAK-56 du Grand Port, les Unités Anaconda et Léviathan réalisèrent que Jelka avait même été en deçà de la réalité !

Il y avait plus d'une trentaine de mètres à parcourir encore, en terrain totalement découvert, et bien qu'un scan thermique indique qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à bord du yacht, il était évident que bien des pièges et autres alertes avaient été disposés en prévision d'une telle opération !

- On ne va jamais y arriver, souffla Jarvyl, dans son oreillette, sur le canal strictement sécurisé, à l'adresse de Soreyn.

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé l'appui des Forces Sous-Marines, jeta dans leurs oreillettes la voix d'Aldéran. Elles vont sécuriser extérieurement le yacht, ça vous permettra d'approcher et de désactiver les pièges. Et, comme vous vous en doutez, Myrhon Kendeler est bien à bord mais indétectable !

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout le plan que j'ai monté ! se révolta Soreyn.

- Suis ton plan, il est bon, je n'y interférerai pas. Simplement, je le modifie à ma manière et j'y glisse mon grain de sel !

- Aldéran, où es-tu ?

- Je vous rejoindrai bientôt. D'ici là, suis ton opération, Soreyn ! Tu as reçu l'Injonction signée d'Elumaire ?

- A l'instant. Bien, tout est en règle, tu es plus fou à lier que jamais. Mais j'agis selon mes prévisions. On verra si les tiennes peuvent s'y greffer…

- Il le faudra bien !

* * *

Un grondement assourdissant ayant envahi l'espace immédiat, Ayvanère s'était précipitée sur la terrasse arrière du duplex, en cherchant l'origine mais le vacarme était omniprésent !

- Mais, c'est quoi ça… ? !

- C'est l'_Arcadia_… souffla son beau-père qui l'avait rejointe. Ses réacteurs sont reconnaissables entre des millions !

Et survolant l'immeuble, la silhouette massive du vaisseau vert arborant fièrement son emblème pirate le dépassa pour se diriger vers le Grand Port.

- Albator ?

- Aldéran me l'a, légèrement piraté, pour ses projets… grinça le pirate à la chevelure de neige. J'imagine parfaitement ce qu'il a en tête ! Ca peut fonctionner… comme ça peut foirer…

- Tu ne vas pas essayer de l'arrêter ? s'enquit Ayvanère.

- Aldéran a son plan, je lui fais confiance.

Albator sourit à sa belle-fille.

- Ton mari ne ferait jamais rien pour mettre son enfant en danger. Il va y aller, agir, et se battre bec et ongles, et ça pourrait aussi mal se finir pour lui… Attendons-le ici, nous ne pouvons rien de plus, malheureusement, et ça me rend fou !

- Tout comme moi. Albior est mon fils.

Albator passa le bras autour des épaules d'Ayvanère et elle se blottit contre lui.

Ce dernier soupira.

- Aldéran va devoir mener une sacrée bataille, l'_Arcadia_ ne l'aidera en rien à ce niveau, et ça va se jouer vraiment à peu de choses… Myrhon Kendeler y jettera tout et Aldie se retiendra car la vie de votre enfant demeurera en jeu… J'ai peur…

- Espérons que tu te trompes, une fois de plus, glissa Ayvanère.

- Toi, tu as trop pris de mon infernal rejeton roux !

- Normal, je l'aime à en crever.

- Espérons que ce dernier verbe ne soit pas d'actualité, conclut Albator, lugubre, et effectivement affolé comme jamais sous son allure froide et maîtrisée.


	10. Chapter 10

**11.**

Depuis le pont arrière 2 du yacht, Myrhon observait les Unités qui le surveillaient.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour approcher ? Je suis seul et je n'ai pas un arsenal avec moi, enfin si assez et je peux allez de la proue à la poupe en moins d'une seconde ! Mais ce seront mes chausse-trappes qui vous réservent quelques surprises. Et surtout, si vous mettez le pied sur ce rafiot, je file par une échelle dérobée avec le gosse… D'ailleurs, il est où le non-voyant ? Il ne va quand même pas envoyer ses hommes au casse-pipe et laisser ces abrutis tenter de récupérer son morpion ? !

De leur côté, Soreyn et Jarvyl faisaient le point.

- Je doute qu'il se laisse prendre vivant…

- Le seul point légèrement positif est qu'il ne tuera pas son prisonnier tant qu'Aldéran ne sera pas devant lui.

- Mais si on le serre de trop près, il prendra la poudre d'escampette, avec son otage.

De la tête, Jarvyl approuva.

- Il a forcément encore un plan de repli. Il n'est pas le premier venu, nous ne devons absolument pas le sous-estimer ! Il a prouvé à plus d'une reprise qu'il était un combattant redoutable.

- Aldéran a peut-être cauchemardé, mais Myrhon l'a mis à genoux en une seule prise, avant de l'aveugler sans espoir de rémission… Et entre les entailles d'automutilation et celles dues à la vitre, il est physiquement très désavantagé, sans compter sa vue défaillante.

Jarvyl grommela à nouveau.

- Avoir demandé une Injonction d'Ingérence est une pure folie. Il n'a donc pas compris pourquoi tu l'avais écarté ?

- Au contraire, soupira Soreyn. Il ne l'a que trop réalisé. D'où la réclamation de cette Injonction d'Ingérence en Urgence ! Il va se mêler de l'Intervention, il ne peut en être autrement… Aldéran et Myrhon le veulent, et ils ne feront pas attention à nous.

Jarvyl fronça les sourcils.

- Donc, si je te suis bien : on extrait Albior, on le sécurise et on les laisse en découdre ?

- Oui, sauf qu'une fois le gamin sauf, on va faire un sort à Myrhon.

- C'est moi qui me chargerai de lui, rugit Kycham. Mon oncle est à moi, ou au Général !

- Je vois que tout est clair, conclut Soreyn. On y va, on fonce, et on fait gaffe aux mines !

- Je ne vous ai localisées que celles que Myrhon a bien voulu rendre captable. Oui, faites très attention, prévint Jelka !

- Le sous-marin s'est collé au yacht, les plongeurs montent à bord et se répartiront depuis les cales, informa l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ dans les oreillettes des Agents d'Intervention.

- J'ai entendu tout ce que vous avez dit, fit alors Aldéran. Effectivement, ne vous mêlez pas de mon duel !

- Aldie, tu vas te faire ratatiner !

- Du moment que ça vous donne le temps de sortir Albior…

Eux-mêmes parents, Soreyn et Jarvyl ne trouvèrent rien à objecter.

- Mais, quel est ton plan ? firent-ils enfin. Tu sais comment empêcher Myrhon de filer ?

- Oh que oui ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les pièges du quai, Toshiro va le bombarder d'ondes à charges variables, ça va les désactiver !

* * *

Si l'ancien Colonel du GD-12 avait ragé de voir ses mines inopérantes, il s'était vite recentré sur l'essentiel et avait déclenché les tirs automatiques programmés pour contrer toute intrusion.

Et quand il avait vu sur un de ses scanners la progression des commandos marins qui étaient montés à bord du yacht par les écoutilles de fond, il avait compris que le moment était venu pour lui de mettre les bouts !

A la tête de leurs Unités, Soreyn et Jarvyl avaient également posé les pieds sur le pont 0 du yacht. Ils avaient à présent à cerner le forcené !

- Vos balises me renseignent vos positions, fit Jelka. Je peux vous guider jusqu'à l'unique écho non répertorié et non en déplacement : Albior. Et il m'est impossible de localiser Myrhon !

- Il va s'enfuir, gronda Soreyn.

- Vous n'arriverez pas à temps, prévint Jelka. Je n'arrive pas à désactiver les mitrailleuses automatiques !

- Oui, on a remarqué, ça nous bloque, grinça Jarvyl.

Dans un vacarme épouvantable, l'_Arcadia_ apparut, volant beaucoup trop bas mais parfaitement stable, transformant le bassin calme en une zone de turbulences et de tourbillons. Du ventre jaillit une sorte de colonne de lumière qui agita le yacht de la proue à la poupe… et il s'éleva lentement dans les airs.

- Là, je doute que Myrhon puisse quitter les lieux, aboya sauvagement Aldéran. Soreyn, Jarvyl, je vous envoie les Unités Aériennes et je vous rejoins !

La communication interrompue, Soreyn bascula sur une fréquence sécurisée.

- Le premier qui tombe sur notre Général a pour ordre de le neutraliser. Il est hors de question de le laisser aller à l'abattoir ! Pryom, je compte sur vous, vous excellez à cet exercice !

- Et s'il s'en sort, le prochain acte de notre Général sera de me faire la peau !

- Et à moi aussi pour avoir donné cette directive !

Baissant leur bouclier d'invisibilité, les hélicoptères d'assaut apparurent, au-dessus du yacht qui s'était immobilisé à mi-hauteur du rayon tracteur, et descendant de leur filin, les commandos atterrirent sur le toit et les ponts supérieurs avant et arrière.

D'une soute de l'_Arcadia_ jaillit un spacewolf, d'un gabarit triple de la normale, du genre « décapotable, et une fine passerelle déposé directement Aldéran à mi-chemin de la coursive tribord.

- Guide-moi jusqu'à lui, Toshy !

- A tes ordres, Aldie, mais j'aurais aimé t'appuyer des Mécanoïdes soldats en appui !

- Hors de question, il s'agit d'une affaire personnelle !

Attentif aux instructions de cheminement, Aldéran progressa jusqu'à un escalier et se glissa à l'intérieur du yacht.

- Prends à gauche, tu éviteras ainsi Talvérya, je vais te faire passer par un autre circuit pour rejoindre Myrhon. Dépêche-toi, il a rejoint l'écho immobile d'Albior.

- En ce cas, le moment est tout proche. J'ai bien fait de te doper d'un peu d'énergie surnaturelle, ça te permet de le suivre ! Il bouge encore ?

- Non, je ne comprends pas…

- Bien sûr que si : il m'attend ! Bien, amène-moi à lui et verrouille tout derrière moi !

- A tes ordres, répéta Toshiro, avec réticence dans son synthétiseur vocal et même de la réprobation !


	11. Chapter 11

**12.**

Quand Aldéran entra dans l'une des chambres du véritable appartement dévolu à l'unique passager du yacht, il entendit le son étouffé de quelqu'un se levant d'un lit et le matelas se regonflant.

- Kendeler.

- Et toi, encore plus mal en point que la dernière fois, ricana ce dernier. Il semble que la vitre de cette voiture ne fut pas la seule responsable de tes blessures…

- Mon état physique n'est pas le sujet… Albior est là ?

- Si tu ne perçois même pas sa présence, comment peux-tu espérer m'affronter avec un espoir de t'en sortir ?

- Si on passait donc enfin aux choses sérieuses ? siffla Aldéran.

- Le capitaine Mécanoïde a entièrement fait dégager le salon, nous aurons la place pour nous battre. Beaucoup d'efforts pour pas grand-chose, je vais t'exécuter en quelques secondes ! La porte juste derrière moi, je crois que tu peux me localiser à la voix ? Je t'y attends.

Surpris, Aldéran entendit des pas s'éloigner et une porte coulisser avant que le silence complet ne revienne.

Il se dirigea à tâtons vers le lit, manquant se prendre les pieds dans un des tapis et s'étaler pitoyablement.

« Le pire, c'est que Myrhon Kendeler a raison ! Mais maintenant que Toshiro a la confirmation de la présence d'Albior, il va pouvoir rouvrir leur rouvrir le passage jusqu'ici !

Arrivé près du lit, il fit remonter ses mains le long du corps qui y était allongé, jusqu'au visage et il sentit sous ses doigts la balafre de son fils cadet.

- Il est bien là, Toshy, à toi de jouer !

- Et toi ?

- Je vais jouer avec Myrhon Kendeler.

* * *

La porte se refermant derrière lui, Aldéran perçut clairement la présence de Myrhon.

- Tu t'es aspergé d'eau de toilette, ou quoi ?

- Il fallait bien te donner un avantage. Mais ça ne t'aidera pas. En fait, je n'ai jamais rien voulu faire à ton gosse, je ne suis pas un monstre ! Il n'y a toujours eu que toi et toi seul, j'avais juste besoin de quelque chose pour te motiver suffisamment et te faire venir à moi !

Tandis que son adversaire discourait, Aldéran avait tombé la veste, retournant légèrement les manches de sa chemise, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité chez celui-ci.

- Tu étais donc bien allé jusqu'à l'automutilation, cette grenade aveuglante et paralysante a vraiment fait du bon travail, au-delà de toutes espérances me concernant ! Ton avant-bras droit est pratiquement hors d'état de bouger, tu as trois doigts du même membre brisés et donc tu ne peux t'en servir. Tu ne m'opposeras pas une grande résistance !

- Je me suis déjà battu, dans ces conditions, avec une épaule transpercée, et ce fut assez récent. Je l'ai emporté. Je donnerai tout, Myrhon, je peux te l'assurer.

- Je l'espère bien ! En garde, Aldie, découvre mes nouveaux pouvoirs !

Et, s'élançant, Myrhon se précipita à vitesse éclair sur son ennemi, son poing le frappant violemment en plein ventre, avant de retrouver en une fraction de seconde sa position initiale alors qu'un grand rouquin balafré avait titubé, le souffle coupé, voyant des étoiles dans son monde de ténèbres.

Supérieur, effectivement, sans aucun doute possible, Myrhon s'était jeté sur Aldéran, encore et encore, trop rapide pour l'œil nu, véloce au-delà de toute imagination, et à chaque fois il avait frappé brutalement et impitoyablement.

Effondré au sol, saignant du nez, la bouche en sang, Aldéran y était demeuré, presqu'inconscient, les oreilles bourdonnantes, ne disposant pratiquement plus des sens qui lui restaient.

- Ce que tu m'ennuies, tu n'es plus bon à rien ! siffla Myrhon, revenu à sa position. Tu n'es même plus l'ombre de toi-même, tu n'es plus rien ! Tu me promettais un combat, je l'attendais, mais je suis simplement occupé à une exécution ! Je vais donc t'achever car tu n'es pas digne de moi !

- J'ai fait de mon mieux… J'ai juste donné le temps à mes hommes d'extraire Albior. Il est déjà sur le quai !

Myrhon vola littéralement sur lui, faisant sauter son oreillette et le coupant de toute assistance !

- Je me fous de ton gosse. Grâce aux pouvoirs que m'a donné Lhouda, je suis parvenu jusqu'à lui, je l'ai sonné contre le mur de sa propre chambre et emporté, et gardé ensuite sous mon contrôle. Et tu es venu, et tu as été minable au possible. Je crois que je devrais sortir…

- … ton katana ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Aldéran se redressa sur les genoux, puis debout, mais vacillant au possible.

- Je l'ai cauchemardé ! Je sais que je devrais te charger, que tu vas me bloquer, me crever les yeux avant ensuite de lever ce katana pour me décapiter…

- Tu es sorcier ?

- Disons que j'ai quelques talents, que seuls mes proches connaissent… Et maintenant, pour la sécurité de mon fils cadet ou de mes amis, je dois t'éradiquer, et donc il me faut faire appel à ces dons… A mon tour de te révéler ce que moi aussi je suis réellement ! Quant à toi, tu ne peux plus rien me faire !

- Ca m'étonnerait.

Aldéran partit d'un grand rire.

- Ce qui est ironique, Myrhon, c'est que tu t'es toi-même perdu ! Voyant, j'aurais eu l'avantage, en âge et en physique, en dépit de ces blessures auto-infligées. Mais tu as voulu me faire la démonstration de tes talents supérieurs ! Maintenant, tu n'as plus à qui puisse me surprendre.

- Sauf que tu es aveugle, que je viens de te causer de sérieux traumatismes supplémentaires. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, que peux-tu bien me sortir de ta manche pour me surprendre ou espérer renverser la situation ?

- Tu m'as montré tes frappes, tu es devenu une créature de la nuit et si peu naturelle. Il est donc temps pour moi d'utiliser mes propres capacités… Et sans nul doute de te prendre au dépourvu, en effet !

- Ah oui, et comment ? ironisa Myrhon.

Un Myrhon qui blêmit et se sentit soudain en position inconfortable devant les ailes de lumière apparues dans le dos de son ennemi mortel ainsi qu'un étrange signe, cabalistique, à son front !

- Qu'es-tu donc, au fond ?

- Je suis issu d'une mère surnaturelle, je suis Gardien d'un Sanctuaire, et je peux convoquer les cœurs d'univers si je le désire ! Et vu la monstruosité que tu es devenu, je ne vais plus me restreindre.

Aldéran passa la manche de sa chemise sous son nez ruisselant de sang, conscient de son corps martyrisé et sévèrement touché en de multiples endroits, se sachant sur le point de faiblir et de s'effondrer !

- Adieu, Myrhon Kendeler ! rugit-il en projetant une sphère d'énergie sur le zombie-vampire

* * *

Soreyn et Jarvyl avaient soutenu leur Général jusqu'à une ambulance.

- Albior est là, on va le conduire à la Clinique _Sperdon_.

- Albior !

Soreyn l'ayant aidé à grimper à l'arrière de l'ambulance, Aldéran avait à nouveau palpé le corps de son fils cadet, revenant à son visage.

Et c'est là que l'un des infirmiers, qui avait d'abord trouvé que ledit père pelotait outrageusement son enfant, qu'il avait compris que les lunettes noires n'étaient pas là uniquement pour frimer !

- Il est… ?

De la tête, Soreyn approuva.

- Albior…

- On s'occupe de votre fils, Général Skendromme. Il va être désintoxiqué de tous ces calmants, il n'a aucune blessure … et n'a subi aucun… outrage.

- Myrhon est un taré, mais pas à ce point-là… Je suis tellement soulagé.

Soreyn soutint alors le grand rouquin balafré dont les jambes avaient semblé le lâcher et qui ne tenait plus guère debout.

- Lui aussi a besoin de soins ! réclama-t-il.

- Allongez-le sur l'autre civière, mon collègue va s'occuper de lui et lui apporter ses soins. Vous nous accompagnez à la Clinique ?

- Bien sûr !

Les portes claquant, l'ambulance démarra.

- Et tu as touché Myrhon, d'une frappe d'énergie, le réduisant en cendres ? Comment… ?

- Je l'ai vu ! Oui, juste un instant, juste quand il le fallait ! Et je l'ai touché de plein fouet… C'est fini. Myrhon Kendeler ne menacera plus personne… Albior ?

- Il dort, comme tous les jours passés. On va le ranimer, nettoyer son organisme de ces drogues, il va revenir à lui, sur tous les plans. Mais toi, tu es dans un sale état, il t'a bien amoché…

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai mal, partout, j'ai le goût du sang sur tous mes sens… Je n'en peux plus, je n'arrive plus à respirer….

- Ses poumons sont en train de se remplir de sang ! glapit un infirmier. Il va nous lâcher !

- Quoi ? s'épouvanta Soreyn.

- Toute la tension de ce combat dantesque se relâche, et son corps flanche… renseigna l'infirmier s'occupant d'Aldéran.

- Mais encore ? gronda Soreyn.

- Il vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque.


	12. Chapter 12

**13.**

- Albior, je te l'interdis !

- On me refuse toujours tout… Et papa va très mal !

- Oui, il est sérieusement touché, il souffre par tous ses sens… Et sans Kwendel, son cœur ne tient plus…

- Oncle Kwendel… Non, je ne le sens plus, il s'éteint avec papa…

Albior s'écroula au sol, sa mère le câlinant.

- Je dois aider mon papa ! Ses blessures, je peux…

- Il y a longtemps qu'il a refusé que tu interviennes…

- Mais Albior doit le faire ! gémit une voix Sylvidre.

- Sylvarande… réalisa Skyrone alors que son aînée venait de se matérialiser dans la chambre ses Soins Intensifs de Réanimation. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tilkon et l'Arbre de Vie ont perçu une ouverture entre les mondes, naturels et surnaturels, et une invasion… Nous avons besoin d'Aldie ! Albior, soigne-le !

- Il ne m'y autorise pas… Je suis fidèle à mon papa… Et, de toute façon, il est trop mal que pour pouvoir aider qui que ce soit…

Albior revint au chevet de son père, qu'un appareil oxygénait faisant se dilater ses poumons, pour soulager son organisme au maximum.

- Et maintenant, c'est toi qui dors, mon papa, gémit-il.

Il releva la tête.

- Maman !

Et en quête de soulagement et d'affection, Albior se précipita dans les bras de celle-ci.

* * *

Sa présence souhaitée, Skyrone avait accompagné sa belle-sœur auprès de la Chirurgienne en charge d'Aldéran.

- J'implanterai le régulateur cardiaque une fois que votre mari aura suffisamment récupéré que pour supporter le choc opératoire.

- Ça va vraiment l'aider ?

- Oui, c'est une intervention très courante. Cela lui évitera les pics désordonnés de battements, tout comme un rythme trop faible, et si nécessaire, ça maintiendra l'équilibre de sa tension. Mais…

- Mais ? fit Ayvanère, le souffle court.

- C'est son état général qui est préoccupant, alarmant même. Il s'est sévèrement automutilé. Quant aux coups reçus, ils ont provoqué de multiples traumatismes, dont un sérieux au niveau du rein gauche. Et pour ses yeux, en dépit de ce que ce Capitaine Romdall a révélé, je ne constate aucune amélioration, mais je laisserai ce point à ma collègue spécialiste. Votre mari a encaissé un véritable passage à tabac pour que ses Unités puissent mettre le cadet de vos fils en sécurité.

- Quand l'opérerez-vous ?

- Je pense laisser passer le week-end, cela devrait suffire. Le temps presse car tant que le régulateur ne sera pas en place, son cœur pompe à la folie et ses poumons souffrent encore bien qu'on les ait vidé du sang qui les écrasait.

- Il va se remettre ? murmura encore Ayvanère qui avait saisi la main de son beau-frère.

- Vu tout ce par quoi il est passé, il se battra. Avec un autre patient, j'aurais été plus réservée. Mais…

- Mais ? insista encore Ayvanère.

- Sur un autre plan, est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que notre monde… ?

- Votre monde ? tiqua Ayvanère.

- Je dispose d'un chromosome doré. J'ai reconnu ce qu'est Aldéran Skendromme. Je suis sensible aussi à ce qui se prépare et il va falloir un Gardien en pleine possession de ses moyens, si pas plus. Et là, c'est très très loin d'être le cas ! Pour le moment, il est préférable qu'il dorme. J'aviserai par la suite de l'évolution de son traitement. Des questions, Pr Skendromme ?

S'ensuivit un échange strictement médical dont le sens échappa complètement à Ayvanère !

* * *

- Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ? !

- C'est le Tourbillon des Enfers, renseigna Kwendel.

- Pour une fois, ça porte plutôt bien son nom… Et que sont ces « têtards » qui y batifolent ?

- Ce sont les Tentus. Ce sont tous les mauvais instincts de l'Humanité, toutes civilisations confondues.

Aldéran s'accroupit vivement alors qu'un Têtard bien que dépourvu d'ailes avait traversé l'air au-dessus de lui.

- Pourquoi on se retrouve ici ? reprit-il après s'être redressé. Je n'ai déjà pas envie de me colleter avec la réalité, aussi le surnaturel peut aller se brosser !

- Je crois qu'il ne t'a jamais demandé ton avis pour te tomber dessus, remarqua son ancien jumeau, avec pertinence. Et après toutes ces années, tu sais très bien qu'il vient toujours au plus mauvais moment !

Aldéran plissa les yeux, les replongeant vers le tourbillon où les Têtards faisaient des cercles.

- On dirait qu'il y a une faille… reprit-il.

- Si seulement ce n'était qu'une faille, soupira Kwendel. C'est une colossale brèche entre les mondes. Les Tentus sont encore en phase d'observation, mais ils s'apprêtent à déferler sur le nôtre et à le faire disparaître dans les ténèbres !

- Rien que ça, ironisa Aldéran. Toujours la même vieille histoire, c'est lassant au possible ! Finalement, je suis très bien dans mon sommeil artificiel. Si seulement on ne me laissait pas me réveiller !

- C'est hors de question ! glapit la voix d'Albior, faisant se retourner son père et son oncle

- Que fiches-tu là, mon cœur ?

- Personne ne veut que je m'occupe de toi… gémit le jeune adolescent. Tu t'es battu pour moi et je ne peux pas t'aider… Je t'en prie, autorise-moi à le faire !

- Non. Les choses doivent suivre leur cours, le plus naturellement possible.

Albior s'approcha du gouffre au fond duquel se trouvaient le Tourbillon et les Têtards.

- Je ne suis pas certain que le terme « naturel » soit le plus approprié ! Ils vont nous envahir, c'est ça ? Tu vas les en empêcher, mon papa ?

- Pourquoi ce serait toujours pour ma pomme ? râle ce dernier.

- Parce que tu es sur le chemin, glissa Kwendel, impitoyable. Parce que tu ne tolèreras jamais leur domination. Mais ce sera pour plus tard. Maintenant, je te laisse dormir, Aldie, tu en as grand besoin !

- Et moi, je veille sur toi, mon papa, je te dois bien ça, tu es venu me chercher !


	13. Chapter 13

**14.**

Pour tromper l'ennui, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avait rejoint son vaisseau, ayant un besoin physique de voir la silhouette massive de son ami électronique.

- Plus le temps passe, plus tu me manques, Toshy !

- Et pourtant, curieusement, je n'aurais jamais pu être aussi proche de toi et tout partager, en étant demeuré vivant, dans un corps de chair !

Albator déposa un verre de red bourbon sur l'une des consoles de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- A ta santé, Toshiro !

- A la tienne. Quelles sont les nouvelles d'Aldéran ? embraya aussitôt le Grand Ordinateur.

- Ils ont implanté le régulateur cardiaque avant-hier. Et là, comme ça se passe, ils envisagent de le laisser se réveiller en diminuant graduellement ses médicaments.

- Il n'a vraiment jamais la paix avec ces soucis de santé particuliers, soupira Toshiro.

- Son cœur, sa plus grande qualité et sa pire faiblesse, reconnut le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Il n'en finira jamais avec ces ennuis !

- Et avec l'implant, il va être tranquille ?

- L'ultime recours serait un cœur artificiel, mais j'espère qu'il échappera au moins à cette épreuve !

- Le gamin ne mérite vraiment pas ça…

- Il aurait tout donné pour le sien. C'est ce qu'il a d'ailleurs fait.

- Je ne comprends pas bien quand même. Myrhon Kendeler voulait ce duel, rien que pour lui faire du mal. Aussi, à quoi bon avoir tenu autant de temps face à lui : ce Kendeler ne s'en serait pas pris davantage à Albior. Aldéran n'avait pas à encaisser tous ces coups, dont tant dans la poitrine… Il aurait pu régler son compte à cet ancien Colonel d'entrée de jeu.

Albator soupira.

- S'il n'avait été aveugle, sûrement, cela se serait passé ainsi. Mais il faisait si peu confiance aux quelques flashs ou instant de vision qu'il n'en a soufflé mot à personne, même pas à sa femme ! Là, il était dans la nuit, face à un adversaire qui avec l'avantage de la vue lui était supérieur, et qui ne lui ferait aucun cadeau. Et puis, il y avait tous ces pièges à bord du yacht, d'où le temps qu'il y a passé, prétendant préparer sa croisière et se familiariser avec la navigation ! Aldéran a fait ce que tout meneur devait : veiller sur ses troupes et faire en sorte qu'elles ressortent et se mettent à l'abri. Il a donc encaissé les chocs, beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais, quelque part, ça faisait aussi partie de sa spirale d'autodestruction. Il savait Albior sauf, le reste lui importait soudain beaucoup moins, et certainement pas sa vie ou sa santé.

- Le fonctionnement de ce gosse m'échappe…

- Et à moi donc !

- Crois-tu que ses yeux… ?

- Il le faut, car il ne supportera pas la cécité beaucoup plus longtemps, conclut Albator en quittant la salle, laissant le verre de red bourbon sur la console.

Et les portes refermées, le verre se vida.

* * *

Albior trépigna comme un enfant immature.

- Je ne veux pas retourner au Pensionnat, je dois rester près de mon papa !

- On est d'accord, nos études et Campus Universitaires peuvent attendre ! ! appuyèrent Alguénor et Alyénor. A nouveau on ne nous avait pas dit grand-chose des causes et de la gravité de ses soucis de vue ! Nous sommes grands pourtant désormais !

- Vous serez toujours nos petits garçons, à votre père et à moi, fit Ayvanère qui se sentait un peu démunie face au trio de jeunes gens. Alguénor, Alyénor, vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez décider de manquer quelques jours… mais ça ne servira à rien. Pour le moment, seul le corps médical peut aider votre père. Et, justement, lui et moi avons pris nos marques et nos habitudes, vu son univers de ténèbres. Il est préférable que vous ne soyez pas dans ses pieds, si vous me pardonnez l'expression.

- C'est pour cela que toute petite Drixie n'est pas encore venue ici et attend dans son box de la Clinique Vétérinaire ? fit Albior.

- Oui. Autant pour un chiot que pour ton papa, il valait mieux éviter… Enfin, vous me comprenez. Et je vous prie de retourner à vos obligations de jeunes gens. Votre père a surtout besoin de calme. Il sait que vous l'aimez, autant que lui tient à vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas besoin de votre présence pour sentir votre soutien.

- Oui, maman, firent Alguénor et Alyénor.

Ayvanère se tourna vers le cadet de ses fils.

- Albior ?

- Papa reviendra, car les Tentus du Tourbillon des Enfers comptent se servir de la brèche ouverte pour déferler… Et un des premiers Sanctuaires sur leur route est Terra IV !

- Albior ? insistèrent sa mère et ses aînés.

- La veille de son opération, comme on ignorait comment cela tournerait, j'ai sondé les mondes surnaturels. Je l'ai retrouvé aux Portes du Tourbillon, avec oncle Kwendel. Il n'allait pas très bien, mais il sait déjà qu'il a un combat à mener et qu'il ne pourra s'y dérober… Et entre ces milliers de Tentus et l'Humanité, il n'y a que lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Papa est issu des deux mondes, il les maîtrise et il dispose de leurs forces combinées. Il est la seule créature capable de s'interposer, mais l'issue demeure totalement incertaine.

- Un contre des milliers, et aveugle ! gémirent ses aînés. Ce sera encore plus inégal que contre ce Myrhon Kendeler !

- Papa ne sera pas seul, sourit Albior, le regard un peu vague, perdu dans ses propres pensées – des souvenirs et des visions du futur.

- Albior, il est hors de question que tu t'en mêles ! hurla presque Ayvanère.

- Si, j'ai à être auprès de mon papa. Je le sais maintenant, cela a toujours été ma destinée – selon la romanesque formule : je suis venu au monde pour ça !

- Mais, que va-t-il vous arriver ? se récrièrent encore ses deux aînés.

- Je pense que ça fera un beau feu d'artifice final. A côté de cela, le choc entre les âmes inversées de mon papa et de Kwendel n'aura été qu'un pétard mouillé. Papa va défendre ce monde, comme tous les Mâles Alphas avant lui, et je ne peux donc que le suivre au combat !

- Albior, tu n'es qu'un enfant ! protesta encore Ayvanère qui l'avait pris par les épaules.

- Je suis de la lignée des hommes balafrés parmi les plus courageux qui soient, depuis tant et tant de siècles. Je ne faillirai pas. Mon papa peut compter sur moi !

Albior crâna légèrement.

- J'ai à prendre le car tôt demain pour le Pensionnat, je dois finir mes bagages. Maman, il y aura quoi au dîner ?

- Des saucisses aux oignons pour Alguénor, des boulettes sauce tomate pour Alyénor et des pâtes à la sauce crème pour toi.

- Nos menus préférés, merci, maman, firent ses trois fils en l'ayant rejointe pour l'étreindre.

Depuis son panier, Agla eut un petit aboiement qui aurait pu sembler interrogatif.

- Et pour toi, Alga : viande hachée bien cuite, légumes vapeurs et riz soufflé !


	14. Chapter 14

**15.**

Ayvanère avait attendu son mari de pied ferme.

- Tu as de la chance d'être fragile, sinon cela aurait été un accueil avec le rouleau à pâtisserie ! Je peux savoir d'où tu viens ?

- J'avais envie de cerises. J'ai été à la supérette du coin.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux pas que tu sortes sans moi ! Tu n'es pas encore assez bien que pour quitter l'appart !

- Ca va mieux, assura-t-il en vidant le sachet de fruits bios dans un bol pour aller les manger dans le canapé.

- Tu dois te ménager, insista-t-elle en venant l'y rejoindre. Le placement de l'implant n'a pas pu se faire par introduction de la sonde comme prévu, ils ont dû inciser. Et moi si je lis « repos complet » sur un certificat médical, je ne te laisse pas mettre le nez dehors sans être accompagné. Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Si seulement tu pouvais avoir une mine convaincante quand tu essayes de me faire une scène ! Mais là, tu ne me trompes guère.

- Tu me vois ? souffla-t-elle.

- Très floue, mais c'est mieux que la semaine dernière. Finalement, on dirait que ma vue va plus vite se remettre que mon cœur ne s'habituer à cet implant !

- Tout reviendra à la normale, c'est ce qui compte. Bien moins que le temps que cela prendra.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, gronda Aldéran. Cette vision fluctuante est presque pire que la cécité complète !

- Mon râleur préféré. Finalement, peut-être que tu es en meilleure forme que tu ne le donnes à penser.

Aldéran accentua son sourire.

- Ce qui signifie qu'on va sous peu pouvoir accueillir petite Drixie… Mais ça signifiera aussi qu'Agla devra partir. Demain, tu me conduits toujours à l'AL-99 ?

- Puisque tu ne changes pas d'avis, oui. Et ne picore pas toutes les cerises, tu m'as donné envie de faire un clafoutis pour le déjeuner !

* * *

Kycham se tourna vers le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda, le regard noir.

- Aldéran n'a absolument rien à faire ici, renvoie-le !

- Il ne s'agit pas de la planification d'une Intervention, il n'y a rien de secret, et il demeure le Général de ce Bureau.

Le Coordinateur des Divisions serra les poings.

- Soreyn, ils lui ont ouvert la moitié de la poitrine, ont écarté les côtes pour enfin parvenir à poser l'implant. Il ne peut qu'être chez lui à se reposer ! Ça devait être une opération banale et ça s'est au final révélé invasif au possible ! Il doit impérativement se reposer !

- Tu l'as déjà vu nous écouter quand on voulait lui faire entendre raison ? Qu'il se soit tenu tranquille trois semaines chez lui à sa sortie de la Clinique relève déjà du miracle !

Un profond soupir de Kycham fut une éloquente réponse alors qu'Agla guidait bravement son maître jusqu'aux deux hommes.

- Qui me fait le point ? questionna Aldéran en prenant place.

Quelques minutes durant, Aldéran avait écouté Soreyn et Kycham lui rapporter ce qui s'était passé durant le mois écoulé.

- Je constate qu'on se passe très bien de moi ! gloussa-t-il, et ce même si sa mine demeurait préoccupée.

- Mais, personne ne l'ignore, Général, releva Kycham. Il faut néanmoins apprendre à composer avec quelques personnes qui s'estiment indispensable !

- Il faut bien que je justifie ma jolie petite solde.

- De cela aussi, nous ne doutions pas un instant. Sauf qu'elle doit être tout sauf réduite à une portion congrue !

- Décidément, ma vie n'est un mystère pour personne. Kycham, m'en veux-tu, pour ton oncle ? jeta soudain à brûle-pourpoint le grand rouquin balafré.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu sais pertinemment que j'étais décidé à l'affronter moi aussi, et à l'abattre afin qu'il ne fasse plus jamais du mal, à qui que ce soit ! Tu as agi comme il le fallait, Aldie, je ne t'en tiendrai jamais la moindre rigueur. Le policier exemplaire n'était plus qu'une bête malfaisante. J'ai honte du discrédit qu'il a jeté sur notre nom.

- Tu es tout son contraire, Kycham. C'est de toi dont on se souviendra, Myrhon fait désormais partie du passé !

Soreyn remplit à nouveau la tasse de son ami roux, la posa devant lui.

- Toi, tu es vraiment soucieux, et ce n'est pas uniquement pour le Bureau, tu sais que nous nous en chargeons. Et ce n'est pas sans une impérieuse raison que tu es venu !

- Galdryne est à RadCity… Il semble que le légendaire assassin soit sorti de sa retraite pour un juteux contrat. La Générale Elumaire a reçu des courriers affolés de très nombreuses personnalités politiques, financières, ou encore des artistes. Chacune a eu un dossier d'ouvert. Soreyn, tu es en charge de cette affaire supplémentaire. Kycham, tu mobiliseras les agents nécessaires au sein de mes Divisions Sectorielles. Quelle que soit la cible de cet assassin, elle a peu de chances de lui échapper… mais on va faire en sorte qu'il connaisse un cuisant et premier échec !

- Je m'interrogeais, Général, reprit Kycham après quelques instants. Pourquoi la Générale a-t-elle accédé à ta demande d'Injonction. J'aurais plutôt songé qu'elle aurait tout fait pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues et ce serait un malin plaisir de te la refuser !

- Shale Elumaire ne peut pas me blairer, elle me hait même et n'a de cesse de me pousser à la démission en frappant sur tous mes points faibles depuis l'explosion de cette grenade à mes pieds… Mais d'un autre côté, elle s'est toujours engagée à me fournir tous les moyens de mener à bien ma mission à la tête des Divisions. Et là elle n'a fait que tenir sa promesse et m'a immédiatement signé l'Injonction.

- Evidemment, elle devait espérer que tu y restes, ou que tu t'y fasses définitivement estropier ! grinça Soreyn.

Aldéran eut un sourire carnassier, de grand prédateur.

- Elle sait que je ne renonce jamais. Et dans ces cas-là, il est préférable de m'aider plutôt que de me poignarder à nouveau dans le dos. Elle est maligne, elle a vite compris et a agi, pour les Polices, pour l'otage de Myrhon Kendeler, et en faisant abstraction de ses sentiments personnels. Elle est une Militaire de valeur.

- Tu es sûr que c'est la poitrine qu'on t'a ouvert, et pas le cerveau ? persifla à son tour Kycham. Elle n'a cessé de te déstabiliser, de te présenter comme un véritable psychopathe en puissance – et je doute qu'elle s'arrête !

Aldéran haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- « psychopathe », ça me va très bien. J'ai de qui tenir !

* * *

- Mia-Kun… murmura Aldéran alors qu'une petite boule de poils s'était frottée à ses chevilles avant de sauter ses genoux pour réclamer des câlins à force de ronrons !

- Non, lui c'est Mi-Kun, quatrième du nom ! Tu as un peu perdu le fil, on dirait.

- Tu fais presque dans la reproduction, s'amusa le grand rouquin balafré.

- Je ne fais que tenir mon serment vis-à-vis de Ban, sa dernière volonté. Que contrairement à Tori-San, en dépit de son extrême longévité, les générations de Mi-Kun perdurent et si possible non loin d'une lignée descendant d'un certain pirate !

Skyrone eut une mimique curieuse.

- Et à toi, il a aussi fait promettre quelque chose sur son lit de mort ?

- Oui.

- … ?

- Aldie ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, ça fait aussi partie de ma parole.

- Ca concerne notre père ? comprit son aîné.

- Oui…

- Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de le faire, s'il n'était pas possible de faire autrement, si notre père n'était plus en condition de le faire lui-même ?

Aldéran inclina positivement la tête.

- Si cela s'avérait nécessaire, ce serait à moi de mettre fin à ses jours.

- C'est inhumain !

Le grand rouquin balafré eut un soupir.

- Non, pourquoi ? Lui et toi n'avez pas hésité à me débrancher, à deux reprises !

- Le concernant, ce n'était qu'un délire de ton coma. Pour moi, ce fut une abominable réalité et je peux t'assurer que ce fut le pire choix, que j'ai trop longtemps attendu d'ailleurs. Ce ne fut pas facile, pas facile du tout !

- C'est amusant, commenta soudain Aldéran, tout le monde souhaite généralement que je dégage le terrain, mais quand l'occasion se présente, on me ranime toujours !

Skyrone rit à son tour, un peu jaune malgré tout mais appréciant la bonne humeur de son cadet roux.

- Je vais rectifier, Aldie : c'est toi qui reviens toujours !

- Mon côté casse-bonbons.

Aldéran tendit la main vers son eau citronnée mais s'arrêta.

- Le verre est toujours là ?

- Oui… Aldie ?

- Les ténèbres sont totalement revenues… C'est intolérable ! hurla Aldéran en saisissant le verre dont il avait retenu la place sur la table basse, pour le fracasser contre le mur le plus proche.

* * *

Ayvanère était venue frapper à la porte de la chambre voisine de celle qu'elle occupait en temps ordinaire avec son époux, l'ouvrit et se dirigea vers le lit où ce dernier était recroquevillé.

- Le dîner est prêt. J'ai fait un de tes menus préférés : velouté d'asperges et de coquillages, salade acido-sucrée, pain de viande aux pistaches et flan au caramel. On a vraiment mangé très léger à midi, il te faut te nourrir !

- Je n'ai pas faim !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas rester ici… se plaignit-elle.

- Si, je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir seul, quelques temps.

- Aldie !

- Dégage ! hurla-t-il en ayant posé les mains sur son ventre comme s'il endurant le martyre.

Ayvanère se retira précipitamment, cet Aldéran là n'étant absolument pas son mari adoré. Cet homme lui faisait peur, sur plus d'un point !

Sa femme sortie, Aldéran sortit de sous l'oreiller son arme de service, du canon il effleura sa joue balafrée, remontant lentement vers sa tempe.


	15. Chapter 15

**16.**

- Mais qui est ce Galdryne ? Aucunes des archives des Profileurs ne contient son nom de guerre !

- Normal, ma mie, ironisa Aldéran.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi cela ? râla Ayvanère alors qu'ils se tenaient dans le bureau de cette dernière, à faire le point.

- Parce que tout comme plusieurs Rois de l'Ouest, Galdryne est son véritable prénom. Mais surtout, qu'il n'a jamais fait mystère des crimes exécutés pour ceux qui l'employaient, et il n'a pas manqué un seul de ses contrats ! Dès lors, il est dans les fichiers des Polices, pas dans ceux des Profileurs.

- Mais, un tel assassin, il aurait dû se retrouver chez nous ! protesta-t-elle encore, presque vexée.

- Pourquoi ? insista Aldéran, le regard soudain perdu dans le vide, à nouveau totalement aveugle. On a, si pas son identité, son nom, il a revendiqué chacun de ses meurtres, et entre chacun d'entre eux il est reparti dans la plus totale clandestinité… Et pourtant, vu son prix, il ne peut que jouir d'un très haut niveau de vie !

Ayvanère fronça les sourcils.

- Double identité, si je décode tes révélations. Il pourrait même être une des personnalités ayant demandé protection… contre lui-même.

- Je constate que tu as parfaitement compris.

- Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis au courant que maintenant ? ! glapit encore Ayvanère.

- Parce que Galdryne n'était jamais venu à RadCity ! Il a sévi à travers tout l'Union mais n'avait jamais été localisé sur Ragel.

- Des photos ? interrogea Ayvanère.

- Pas la moindre, tu t'en doutes, sinon sa double vie aurait rapidement volé en éclats – et là, elle tient depuis quarante ans ! fit amèrement le grand rouquin balafré.

- Mais comment espères-tu pouvoir l'arrêter ? s'affola soudain sa femme.

- Si seulement on pouvait identifier sa cible… Tant qu'on ignorera qui est dans le viseur de son fusil de sniper, on sera impuissant. Et jusqu'ici, depuis quatre décennies donc, Galdryne a pu abattre son objectif et se retirer, sans être inquiété ! La partie s'annonce serrée. Mais Soreyn et Kycham l'auront !

- Et toi aussi, glissa Ayvanère. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Aldie ? Je te trouve une très mauvaise mine, et ton humeur est tellement changeante… Je crois que tu aurais dû accepter l'aide d'Albior pour repartir sur de saines bases !

- Je suis né naturel, en dépit de mes origines, je refuse de me servir à l'envi du surnaturel pour mes besoins égoïstes… Je dois endurer mes épreuves, et m'en sortir, ou non…

- Aldéran, je te défends d'être aussi pessimiste ! La vue te revient, c'est déjà un miracle en soi ! On ne l'espérait guère, comme tu ne pouvais que t'en douter toutes ces semaines… Accroche-toi et bats-toi.

- Je commence à être vraiment fatigué…

- Normal, tu as dormi sans moi ! Je te prépare un thé, ça va te faire du bien.

Ayvanère se leva, le laissa descendre le premier l'escalier en colimaçon avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer les deux breuvages.

Mais s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, Aldéran fit légèrement glisser les lunettes noires sur le bout de nez.

« Des ténèbres, tout partout, je vais peut-être enfin finir par les rejoindre définitivement… Et que tout ce cirque s'arrête ! J'ai mené assez de combats. Ces Têtards attendront une autre poire pour leur faire face ! ».

* * *

Le cours d'Histoire semblant soudain bien peu intéressant, Albior n'avait plus qu'été sensible aux émotions qu'il avait soudain ressenties.

« Papa, c'est quoi ce plan ? Ne me dis pas ces pensées sont vraiment les tiennes ? ! Tu ne peux pas, car la seule poire de dispo sur le marché, c'est moi ! Je n'ai et je ne connais aucun allié surnaturel pour m'appuyer face à eux, alors que toi, après tous ces voyages, ces errances, ces délires, ces comas, tu ne peux que savoir sur qui compter ! Ta vue va mal, mon papa, ou tout du moins elle se remet bien plus lentement que tu ne l'espérais. Pour l'instant, les réglages de la programmation de cet implant te rendent la vie plus dure qu'avant mais ça va changer. Et je n'ignore pas combien l'interdiction absolue de désormais te rendre sur le terrain t'affecte et te déprime pour les mois à venir. Tout mis ensemble, tu t'estimes fini, inutile, un poids pour nous… C'est bien mal nous connaître ! Une fois à la tête du SIGiP, ta carrière et ta vie rebondiront, qui sait ce qui t'attendra alors. Il te faut tenir bon, mon papa, ne laisse pas cette nuit de vision te dévorer et te détruire ! J'aimerais tant être près de toi. J'aurais tellement dû te guérir ! ».

Les prunelles grises du jeune adolescent se dilatèrent presque à leur maximum alors qu'il visualisait parfaitement son père à nouveau en sombres pensées, arme de service entre les mains.

- Papa ! glapit Albior, dévasté par la violence des sentiments partagés, avant de s'écrouler sur son pupitre, inanimé.

* * *

Avec un ricanement un peu méprisant, Shale Elumaire fit se fermer les fenêtres de son ordinateur principal.

- Et ce sont là les mesures de vos Subordonnés ? Ils sont encore plus minables que vous !

- Ils donnent le meilleur d'eux, face à un assassin fantôme qui a mis en déroute les Polices de l'Union depuis quarante ans. Ils ne prétendent pas être meilleurs que leurs collègues, mais ils feront de leur mieux pour coincer et sauver sa cible. Je leur…

- Vous leur faite confiance ? C'est tellement prévisible, c'est tellement puéril… Rien d'étonnant à ce que depuis les Seigneurs et les Rois, les performances de l'AL-99 soient en chute libre, et je ne parle même pas des dernières semaines ! Pourtant, sans votre influence folle, votre je m'en-foutisme, j'avais espéré que ces Subordonné relèvent le niveau mais ils ont bien trop pris de votre laisser-aller et de votre manque de fermeté à leur égard – à ma dernière…

- … et unique !

- A ma dernière venue, ce Capitaine Romdall s'est montré d'une grande incorrection !

- Il a été honnête. J'ai entendu les enregistrements, il s'est encore fortement retenu !

- Et vous le couvrez, comme c'est surprenant…

Shale Elumaire fit sauter quelques puces mémoires au creux de sa main.

- Même s'il n'y a que quelques sièges, je peux proposer plusieurs noms aux autres postes de Généraux. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas passer aux actes ! ?

- Faites comme vous l'entendez, Générale…

- Quoi, cela vous est indifférent ? s'étonna sincèrement la Générale du SIGiP.

- Totalement !

Bien que les lunettes noires dissimulent le regard, Shale Elumaire tressaillit quand Aldéran se pencha légèrement vers elle.

- Croyez-bien qu'un moment fut où j'étais prêt à abattre tous les Généraux du SIGiP s'ils se mettaient sur ma route, m'empêchaient de remplir mes objectifs. Et vous savez que j'aurais été sans pitié ! Vous m'avez fait partir en croisade au nom de mes instincts les plus primaires. Mais, en utilisant cette arme, vous l'avez aussi brisée, sur la durée. Vous pouvez vous réjouir !

Aldéran se leva et sur le seuil du bureau, il se retourna.

- Je parlerai librement, Shale. Et tu pourras exulter ensuite car je vais rédiger ma lettre de démission dès ce soir.

- Qu'as-tu à dire, Aldéran ?

- En fait, je me fous éperdument de Galdryne. J'ai bien autre chose, de plus fort et de plus croustillant sous la main, mais là aussi, je la lâche.

- Tu rends tu tablier, sur tous les plans ?

- Oui.

- En ce cas, rentre chez toi et prends paisiblement ta précoce retraite, Aldéran !

Le grand rouquin balafré ayant quitté le bureau, Shale Elumaire fit jaillir dans son dos des ailes couleur de sang.


	16. Chapter 16

**17.**

- Si Albior revient ici, je découche ! prévint Aldéran.

- Mais, il doit prendre du repos, passer des tests pour qu'on sache ce qui a causé son malaise ! protesta son épouse.

- Lui et moi le savons parfaitement… Nous avons été connectés un trop long moment, il n'a pas supporté mon niveau de puissance, forcément, c'est un jeune ado !

- Et qu'est-ce qui l'a tellement perturbé, venant de toi… ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain. Que lui as-tu fait ? !

- Rien du tout ! S'il avait été un grand garçon, il aurait pu le supporter. Mais ce gosse qui rêve d'être adulte n'est qu'un demeuré et un irresponsable. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait en jouant avec des pouvoirs qui le dépassaient. Je l'ai pourtant mis en garde, mais il n'en a tenu aucun compte ! Tant pis pour lui.

- Aldéran, c'est notre fils !

- Il n'est pas de notre sang. Pas de mon sang et dès lors il est quantité négligeable et sacrifiable ! Je n'envisage plus que des jours paisibles, dans la nuit ou non, sur tous les plans, naturels et surnaturels. Albior ferait bien de se calmer et de n'être plus qu'un ado en proie à ses hormones, à la voix en pleine puberté, et découvrant ses propres expériences.

- Mais, est-ce que tu réalises que tes propos sont odieux ?

- Albior me gonfle…

- Il n'a fait que prendre exemple sur toi. Il t'a déjà appuyé, sauvé ! glapit Ayvanère. Il t'a même permis d'épargner Terra IV !

- … Ce qui a fait que Kwendel a pris possession de mon corps. Oui, que ce gosse se tienne à carreau, sinon je le renvoie à l'Orphelinat !

- Aldie, tu as perdu la tête ?

- Oui, depuis un moment, je le reconnais. Je ne désire plus qu'une chose, qu'on me foute la paix. Je pense que c'est ce que tu souhaitais, depuis tant d'années. Pourquoi est-ce que je te sens si réticente ?

- Mais, parce qu'Albior est notre fils ! Il a besoin de souffler, un peu, ne serait-ce que quelques jours. Et nous sommes sa famille ! Je refuse que tu parles de lui en ces termes, que tu le laisses tomber. Il t'a tout donné : son jeune âge, ses forces, son amour, et là encore il fusionne avec toi au plus proche !

- Je ne lui ai rien demandé !

-Albior vient passer ici ses deux jours de repos, ça ne se discute pas. Tu es trop bizarre, tu me fais très peur…

Ayvanère saisit le bras de son époux qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

- Tu continues à te mutiler ! Nous sommes en train de te sauver, la vue te revient, l'implant va trouver à s'équilibrer avec ton flux d'énergie. Pourquoi repartir en vrille ? Cela n'a aucun sens !

- Je ne sais pas… Ce sont des pulsions que je ne contrôle pas, trop fortes… J'ai tellement envie de tirer cette balle qui va me délivrer de tous ces cauchemars : la cécité, ces souffrances dans la poitrine, les souvenirs, la morsure qui me fait encore ressentir une telle brûlure à la gorge, la terreur dans ce cercueil… Je ne suis guéri de rien et je me sens au contraire de plus en plus mal !

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit…

- J'étais incapable de l'exprimer, d'avoir les mots pour les mettre sur mon ressenti. Je me sens juste à la hauteur de rien du tout… On voudrait me voir repartir au combat mais je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas en état… J'en ai assez, tout simplement, est-ce que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ?

- Je pense que tu mériterais un soufflet de première, Aldéran. Mais je préfère que tu ailles à nouveau dormir seul dans ta chambre. Une infime douleur ne suffirait pas dans ce que tu crois être un océan de douleurs où tu te noies. Sauf que tu te trompes. Tu es le fils d'un pirate, tu auras toujours à te battre et c'est ce que tu as fait jusque là.

- Ferme-là !

Fixant juste la laisse au collier d'Agla, Aldéran quitta l'appartement.

Ayvanère avait pris son téléphone pour faire se composer un numéro.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Albator… Il est au plus mal, je le savais, je le devinais, mais j'ignorais que c'était à ce point… Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose à faire… Et Albior doit arriver ce soir avec le jet familial. Je suis presque heureuse qu'il soit trop faible que pour percevoir quoi que ce soit de son père ! Aldéran est sorti, Agla ne porte pas son harnais, il est tellement en danger !

- Je suis là, Ayvanère. Je ne peux pas physiquement me mesurer à mon fils roux, mais je peux signaler sa progression.

- Merci, Albator. Et… ?

- Et je suis en contact avec ceux de l'AL-99, ils m'épauleraient, le moment venu.

- Où va Aldéran ? s'épouvanta Ayvanère.

- Il n'en sait rien lui-même. Il est plus perdu que jamais, son esprit et son corps sont hors de son contrôle… Et ne pas pouvoir se maîtriser, la pire éventualité, celle pour laquelle nous avons tous prêté serment… Mais Aldie a l'intention de partir seul.

- En nous laissant, ses fils et moi ? C'est inacceptable ! éructa Ayvanère. Je ne lui permets pas de faire ce choix !

- Ayvi, le jet d'Albior va atterrir, prévint l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je vais chercher mon fils.

* * *

Albior s'était raccroché à sa mère, presque désespérément.

- Il faut chercher papa. Il faut le retrouver !

- En fait, Albior, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles chez ton oncle Sky… Il n'est pas bon pour ton papa de te voir en ce moment…

- Il a coupé la connexion entre nous, je ne perçois plus rien de lui.

- Il ne voulait pas te faire plus de mal. Mais…

- Oui, maman ?

- … tu devrais faire la même chose et te concentrer uniquement sur toi ! Je sais que tu veux juste l'aider, mais en ces circonstances, aucun de nous ne le peut. Il traverse une très mauvaise passe et il est inutile de te charger de cela.

- Mais, c'est mon rôle, il ne peut pas tout endurer seul ! protesta encore le jeune adolescent.

- Il refuse notre assistance, il a besoin de s'isoler un moment. Si tu veux, lui et toi pourrez essayer d'en parler quand il reviendra, ensuite ton oncle viendra te chercher.

Albior eut un reniflement chagrin.

- Je crains que papa ne rentre pas…


	17. Chapter 17

**18.**

Un peu surpris, mais appréciant la visite en dépit de l'heure tardive, Jarvyl avait fait rentrer Soreyn dans sa maison.

- Je prends ton manteau ?

- Non, mets le tien, nous devons aller à l'AL-99.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan. Je n'ai reçu aucune alerte.

- Le délai vient juste de commencer, mais je ne veux pas attendre. Nous devons lancer un avis de recherche et mobiliser les Agents en Patrouille dans les rues.

- Qui cherche-t-on ?

- Aldéran.

- Qui a-t-il assassiné, cette fois ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle, siffla Soreyn en embarquant Jarvyl dans sa voiture. Il a disparu.

- On s'en serait pris à lui que tu paniques ainsi ? s'inquiéta à son tour Jarvyl.

- Pire… On a retrouvé Agla seule, près du Canal de Dérivation, attachée à un anneau. Et aucune trace d'Aldie. Selon Ayvi, il était dans le pire état d'esprit possible. Quant au petit Albior, il n'arrive plus à renouer le contact avec son père.

- Aldéran serait… tombé à l'eau ?

- Agla n'avait peut-être pas été équipée de son harnais, mais elle n'a forcément pas noué elle-même sa laisse au ponton, gronda Soreyn, sombre au possible.

Jarvyl secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Il est hors de question que je songe sérieusement qu'Aldéran ait pu en arriver à cette extrémité. Au contraire, tout allait mieux !

- Ça pouvait le sembler, mais pour lui c'était en réalité un interminable calvaire. Si tu y réfléchis, comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait-il supporter de ne plus disposer de son autonomie, d'une proche perspective d'être confiné dans un bureau, sans compter que cet implant ne lui a causé depuis le début que des soucis de santé au lieu de les régulariser. Quant à la Générale Elumaire, c'est de notoriété publique qu'elle n'a fait que l'enfoncer… Et elle a réussi puisqu'il a rédigé sa lettre de démission, Ayvanère l'a trouvée en ouvrant son ordinateur.

- Il l'avait envoyée ?

- Non, pas encore. Ayvi et lui se sont un peu accrochés juste après qu'il l'ait enregistrée et il est sorti ensuite avec la chienne. J'ai déjà envoyé les Techniciens du Laboratoire pour examiner les lieux, poursuivit Soreyn. Et…

Il fit la grimace et ne dit rien.

- Et tu fais draguer le canal, conclut Jarvyl.

* * *

Un pirate à la chevelure de neige déboula comme une furie dans la salle abritant l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- Comment cela, tu as perdu la trace d'Aldéran ! ? Tu m'avais assuré que tu ne le lâcherais… et je t'ai fait confiance !

Le Grand Ordinateur émit quelques clics très embarrassés.

- J'allais te prévenir pour que tu te rendes au plus vite au Canal de Dérivation…

- Au Canal, pourquoi donc ?

- Et l'écho d'Aldie a cessé de me parvenir. Je suis désolé.

- Au Canal, s'étrangla Albator. Ce n'est absolument pas un endroit pour se promener.

- Je te conseille de reprendre immédiatement contact avec Soreyn Romdall et Jarvyl Ouzer, ils viennent d'arriver à l'AL-99 pour lancer les recherches.

- Clio ? fit encore Albator en se tournant vers elle.

La Jurassienne secoua négativement la tête.

- Je ne capte plus rien non plus. C'est comme si son âme s'était éteinte.

- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi ! Je redescends à terre. Et toi, Toshy, tu n'as pas intérêt à faillir à nouveau : retrouve-le !

* * *

Seul au duplex, Albior avait à peine tressaillit quand Shale Elumaire s'était matérialisée dans sa chambre.

- Vous ne dissimulez plus rien de votre énergie, de votre nature, fit-il sur le simple ton de la constatation.

- Tu sais donc qui je suis ?

- Vous êtes un Esprit Veilleur, s'incarnant dans différents corps pour traverser les siècles. Votre rôle est d'éviter que le surnaturel ne se retrouve à tous les coins de rues !

- Pour un Guérisseur n'ayant guère eu de formation, tu maîtrises bien tes connaissances. Maintenant, tu comprends aussi pourquoi j'ai tout fait pour que ton père retourne à son Sanctuaire ?

- C'était une très mauvaise méthode ! siffla alors le jeune adolescent. Vous avez contribué à le démolir et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne vous le pardonnerai pas.

- Son chromosome doré a réellement cessé de produire un écho ? questionna alors Shale.

Les larmes aux yeux, Albior inclina positivement la tête.

- Soit il est dans une dimension parallèle où nous ne pouvons le joindre. Soit…

Shale s'assombrit.

- Je suis un croisement surnaturel entre les dimensions, ton père n'est dans aucune d'entre elles !

- Et moi, je refuse d'envisager l'autre éventualité ! hurla Albior.

- Je crains bien que tu ne doives t'y faire.

- En ce cas, attendez que je grandisse encore un peu et il n'y aura pas de prochaine réincarnation ! menaça Albior qui ne plaisantait nullement !

* * *

- Tu étais donc ici, tout ce temps… Avec ta jumelle.

- Le temps ne représente rien pour moi, tu ne l'ignores pas, murmura doucement Saharya la Magicienne Blanche.

- Et, c'est où « ici » ? interrogea Aldéran.

- On va appeler cela le Néant, la véritable formulation est beaucoup plus complexe et tu ne la comprendrais pas !

- Quel vœu as-tu donc formulé pour que tu parviennes jusqu'à nous ? s'enquit Ayrahas.

- J'ai juste souhaité que tout se termine, que je n'avais plus ma place dans l'autre monde. Tu peux m'aider, maman ?

- Dans ce Néant, où nul ne peut nous atteindre, mes pouvoirs sont intacts. Mais sais-tu que cette décision est lourde de conséquence ?

- J'y songe depuis trop longtemps, gémit-il.

Ensuite, Aldéran enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Saharya.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Aldie ? insista-t-elle.

- Mais, il n'y a absolument pas d'autre échappatoire !… Je ne suis plus capable de rien, je ne suis qu'une charge pour mon entourage et je fais un mal infini à mon petit garçon. Il faut que ça s'arrête, que je les libère de moi, pour arrêter de m'en prendre à eux tous ! Le temps est venu pour moi de disparaître.

La Magicienne passa ses bras autour des épaules de son fils, le serrant contre elle avant de s'illuminer.

Aldéran sourit, une sérénité absolue l'envahissant, apaisant son corps et son âme, enfin.

FIN


End file.
